Only a Mother's Love
by sumer11
Summary: kim and ron r going to college when things start to happen to them. old long time enemys return. some will try to kill them and others help them. will kim and ron survive as thier new life together begins or will something have to break. surprise at end.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim possible or any other Kim possible characters so don't sue me.

It was freshman year at college on a wonderful spring day; a man with messy blond hair was walking on campus and waits for his best friend since pre k. he was think back to the day his life have change. Not the day he met his best friend but their first mission together. They had been though a lot since then though.

"RON"

He turned around noticing that his red headed friend rushing to him. "Hey KP" she finally caught up with him.

"How was class?"

"Brutal"

"It couldn't be that bad"

"It is when you have Mr. Barkin as a teacher"

"I never did figure out why he came to Upperton University anyways"

"It's because Barkin hates me and wants to make me life miserable"

"Ron, I don't think Barkin is out to get you"

"I beg to differ"

"STOPPABLE"

"Yes Mr. Barkin"

"My office now"

"Yes Sir"

"I'll see u later Ron, Bueno nacho later k."

"OK KP, I'll be there"

"Stoppable my office now"

"Yes Mr. Barkin"

I wonder what Mr. Barkin wants to talk about now properly more homework. *sign* it's going to be a long year.


	2. barkin's Conversation

I'm going to try something different so you know who is talking.

Ron followed Mr. Barkin into his office. He didn't know what Mr. Barkin wanted with him.

B-"Stoppable, take a seat."

Ron was nerves, Barkin never tells him to take a seat unless. He was in serious trouble.

B- "Stoppable, I was going over last week's assignment."

R- "And?"

B-"I came across your paper.

R- "Oh."

B- "The assignment was to write about your greatest achievement."

R-"Is there a problem with it, sir."

B-"I started to read it. The more I read it, the more I thought how similar it was to miss possible life."

Ron was shocked. Barkin thought he was cheating and used his girlfriend's greatest achievement for his own. He was outraged.

R-"WHAT! Mr. Barkin, I that is my greatest achievement. I was always right there, by Kim's side when she was on those missions but that mission was all me."

B-"Really, I was there Stoppable, I know who saved us that day and you can't use this for yourself."

R-"Mr. Barkin, I did do that."

B-"Stoppable, if you insist on this story I'm just going to have to give you a F."

Barkin got out a huge stamp and pressed it on the paper. Ron was still in shock when he saw a huge F on his paper.

B-"I'm sorry Stoppable."

Ron couldn't say a thing. He just got up and left Barkin's office. He wasn't thinking straight and started walking home instead of using his scooter and not going to Bueno nacho where his girlfriend was waiting for him.


	3. What Happen

Kim had been waiting for Ron for hours.

"Where is he? He should've been done talking to Mr. Barkin by now."

As soon as Kim said that the kimmunicator Beep.

"What's the sitch, wade?"

"Kim, Draken is up to his old tricks again"

"How so"

"He just stole 10 billion dollars from Middleton bank."

"What would Draken want to do with 10 billion dollars?"

"Not sure, I'll check it out."

"Ok, I'll get Ron be on our way to Middleton bank. Do you still have Ron chipped, Wade."

"Yes I do Kim. Want me to find him for you?"

"Please and thank you"

"Ok, looks like he is about 5 miles from you. The signal is slow so he is ether walking or is on his scooter."

"Thanks wade. You Rock."

"I try"

Wade signed out. Kim got up to go to the car. She fallowed wades signal on Ron. When she got there, she was surprised to see him. Ron was walking on the side of the road with a sad look on face. Kim stopped the car behind him, got out, and went to see what was wrong with him.

"Ron"

Ron didn't hear went out and turned him around so she could look into his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy as if he has been crying since he got out of Mr. Barkin's office.

"Ron, what's wrong."

"It's nothing KP."

"No Ron, something's wrong what is it."

Ron signs and decides to tell Kim the truth.

"Kim, remember the paper I wrote for Mr. Barkin's class."

"Yeah, I remember. It was really good and true. Why?"

"Well, Mr. Barkin thought it was your greatest achievement and didn't believe me when I told him that it was true. So he gave me a F."

"I'm sorry Ron. If you want I'll go talk to Mr. Barkin for you."

"Thanks kim but I don't think it will help."

"Ok"

Kim stepped close to Ron and gave him a hug. Hoping it make him feel better.

"So wade called and you up for a mission."

"Yea Kim, it will help me keep my mind off of what happen."

"Well than let's go."

Ron watch as Kim walked to the car and thought how lucky he was to have Kim as his best friend and girlfriend. Than a thought came to him, he should show Kim how he really feels about her. He have to talk to wade about something first though but until than things were just perfect between them.


	4. Lair

I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.

Kim and Ron were waiting for the landing zone to come up. Kim looked over at Ron and notice he was still depressed over the conversation he had with Mr. Barkin. She thought that maybe Ron was right about Mr. Barkin. That he came to Upperton University just to make Ron's life terrible. It was put aside when the pilot yelled that they were approaching their target.

"Thanks again kim, for saving my plane and I from a painful death."

"No big Mr. Johnson, anyone could have reconnected the hydraulic line when the plane was out of control."

"Still I can't thank you enough."

Kim and Ron strapped into their parachutes and jumped out of the plane. As soon as they landed, Kim checked in with wade if he had an update on why Draken stole the 10 billion.

"Ok, looks like the 10 billion dollars is being used for new equipment and new tech."

"Like?"

"Not sure but looks stretchy."

"Ok, looks like we are going in blind."

"Looks like it. Good luck."

"Thanks wade."

Wade signed off. Kim looked over to Ron and he looked like he was excited for something.

"Ron, why are you so happy."

"Because KP, I'm with you."

"Oh Ron, (Kisses him) your sweet."

Ron was thinking on what happen with Mr. Barkin. He wanted to make himself as well know as Kim. So he decided to come in as soon as Kim needed it.

As they made their way through the lair, nothing happen. No henchman, No shego, No anyone.

"This is so off. Where is everyone?"

"I don't Know KP."

They heard laughing coming for down stairs. As they investigated further, they saw Draken.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. Finally the world will be mine. With the 10 billion dollars, I stole. I will buy a new lair and go ahead with my master plan to destroy the world."

"That will have to wait Draken."

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

"That's right, now why don't you just give up and give back to 10 billion dollars you stole."

"Never. Shego"

Kim looked around waiting for shego but she never came.

"Where is Shego?"

Draken looked around and notice a note on the table. He picked up and started reading it.

"Draken, if you have forgotten today is my day off and I'm going to the spa –Shego."

"Well this will go quicker than I expected."

"O no"

Kim did a back hand spring and slapped squire in the face.

"Way to go, KP"

Ron walked up to him and spoke some words. Draken's eyes grow as if he was in front of headlights. Ron walked away and punched him in the shoulders. Draken fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Ron, what you do to him."

"I paralyzed him, KP"

"Why"

"So he could escape."

"O well, I don't think we have a problem if he was paralyzed him or not."

"Don't worry KP. It will wear off after a while."

"O, ok Ron."

Global Justice finally showed up and took the Paralyzed Draken back to prison. Global Justice gave Kim and Ron a ride home. They talked about what happen though out that whole day. All Ron had on his mind been what he needed to talk to wade about and what hoping it is soon. Kim can't know of what Ron was up to and was hoping wade could help.

Please review


	5. Wade

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

It was late when Global Justice finally got them in front of Kim's house. They were very tired and Kim could see it in Ron's eyes.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yea KP."

"Would you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"No thanks Kim, I got to go home tonight."

"O ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning than."

"Umm, Kim."

"Yea Ron."

"It is morning."

"O, well I'll see you later than."

"Ok, see you later KP."

Once Ron got home, He turned on the kimmunicator that he was holding on for Kim. Wade looked to still be asleep but decided to wake him up anyway.

"WADE!"

Huh, o Ron. What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you up so early wade but this is important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, Could you develop a ring for me?"

"Sure Ron. What type of ring?"

"I was think of an engagement ring."

"O MY GOD. Ron are you thinking what I think your thinking."

"Yea wade. I'm going to ask Kim to marry me."

"I'll get right on it. It will be ready by tomorrow. Anything special on or in the ring."

"Yea a laser cutter will be great and anything else you can throw in."

"You got it Ron."

"Thanks Wade. You Rock."

"I know. Wade out."

Ron set the Kimmunicator down and went to bed. He had a big smile on his face and thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow he will ask the most beautiful girl in the world to marry him and hoped that she says yes. Wade went to work on the ring and smiled. His two best friends were going to get married and he was honored that Ron asked him to make the ring for him.


	6. The Ring

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

It was the middle of the day and Ron and Kim woke up later that evening. Wade was still working on the ring and told Ron it be ready by tomorrow morning. Ron stopped by the Possible's house and wanted to talk to Mr. Dr. Possible. Lucky for him Kim was out shopping with Monique.

"Hello Ron, Kim is out with Monique. Was she supposed to be with you?"

"No Mr. Dr. Possible. I'm here to talk to you about something important."

"O, What is it Ron?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Dr. Possible was a little shocked that Ron has asked such a question. He never believe that his daughter's best friend now boyfriend would be asking him for permission.

"O Ron, of course you can marry my daughter. I would be proud to have you as a son in law."

"Thanks, Mr. Dr. Possible."

Mrs. Dr. Possible heard the whole conversation from the kitchen and she ran out and hugged Ron for asking that question.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible, air."

"O, sorry Ron. I'm just so happy that my little Kimmy is going to married."

"Well not yet Mrs. Dr. Possible, Kim still has to say yes."

"I think she will Ron. She is crazy about you."

"Thanks Mrs. and Mr. Possible."

Ron left before Kim got home. This was good for him so his plans wouldn't be discovered.

The next morning, Ron called Wade to see if he was finished with it.

"Hey Wade."

"What's up Ron?"

"I was wondering if you were done with the ring."

"Yep, finished it last night."

Wade showed him the ring, it was beautiful. 6ct diamond and twisting design on it.

"Wow Wade, it's beautiful. I hope Kim likes it."

"I'm sure she will Ron."

"When can I pick it up?"

"I'm send it to you."

"But, how?"

Within seconds the ring was in front of him. Ron was shocked but hey it's Wade.

"Good luck, Wade out."

The screen went bank and Ron stared at the ring in front of him. Then it dawned on him. He still had to call Kim and set up a date for tonight. He picked up the phone and called Kim.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim. It's Ron."

"Ron, O I was just going to call you."

"Well, Kim I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Yea, I like that."

Kim was thinking. "Ok, I'll tell him tonight."

"Ok Kim, I was think a romantic dinner."

"You're not going to take me to Bueno Nacho are you?"

"No KP. I'm not going to take you to Bueno Nacho."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight.

They hung up the phone. Leaving both with their thoughts, until that evening.

The evening came and both were rather nerves. Ron knocked on the door and Kim answered it.

"Ready to go, KP?"

"Yea, I'm ready."

They got into Ron's car and drove the restaurant. When they got there, they were seated right away.

"Wow Ron. How you get reservations to this place.'

"Let's just say I know the owner."

"Ok."

As dinner passed, Ron started getting real nerves and Kim notices.

"Ron, why are you so nerves."

"Umm, Kim can I ask you a question."

"Sure, Ron."

Ron got up and got in front of Kim and stood one knee.

"KP, we known each other since pre K. I've been on missions with you and we both have seen the ups and downs. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me and become Mrs. Kim Stoppable."

"O May God, Ron yes. I will marry you."

Ron got up and put the ring on Kim's finger and kissed her.

"O Ron."

"Yes, KP."

"I got something to tell you."

"What is it Kim."

**You'll have to find out in the Next Chapter. What Kim wants to tell Ron? Will it change Ron's life forever or well something happen to change one of their minds on the whole married thing. Find out in Next Chapter.**


	7. Surprise

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"What is it Kim."

"I don't know how to tell you, Ron."

"Tell me what?"

Kim was very nerves. She was afraid that if she tells Ron. That he won't love her anymore.

"Ron, remember that night at the beach and after we went to that motel."

"Yea Kim, I remember." Ron remembered that night well. It was the night Kim and Him Made Love.

"Well something happen that night."

"What? What happen Kim? You can tell me."

*Sigh* "Ron, I'm Pregnant."

Ron just stared at Kim for a Few minutes and took in what Kim said.

"Preg- Pregnant."

Kim just nob's her head with tears coming done her face. Ron gets up and walks over to Kim with the biggest goofiest smile on his face and hugs her which took Kim by surprise.

"You're not upset?"

"Upset, KP? Why would I be upset? You made me the happiest man alive right now."

"O, I know we were waiting until after college to have kids."

"I know Kim but look we are getting married and having a baby. That's the greatest thing that can happen to a guy. You know.

"But Ron, we only been going to college for one semester."

"Yea, I know KP But we done worst and we will make it through this. I promise I will never leave your side. I always got your back KP.

Kim started crying again and was so happy at Ron just said. She was thinking how luck she was to have a guy like Ron. Not Josh, Eric, or any other man measure up to Ron.

"Thanks Ron"

"You're welcome Kim. Ready to Go?"

"Sure. I wonder what my mom and dad will say to all this?"

"Your mom will properly give you a hug and congratulations. While your dad may send me on a one way ticket to a black hole. *GULP*"

"I don't think he will do that, after all you will be my husband and father to our child."

"I don't know KP. I have seen your dad angry and it's not pretty."

"I know but I know he will be happy."

"Ok KP. Well here we are home sweet home."

"I'm still kinda nerves about telling my parents about our marriage and the baby."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Please and thank you."

Kim and Ron walked into the Possible household. Everyone was in the living room. They turned and welcomed them to take a seat.

**How will Kim's parents take to the fact that Kim is going to have a baby? Will Mr. Dr. Possible send Ron on that one way to the black hole or will he welcome him to the family? How will the Stoppable's Reaction be to the whole sitch? Find out in Chapter 8. **


	8. Possible's Reaction

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"Hi mom and dad."

Both Dr. Possible's turned to Kim.

"Hey Kimmie-cub, how the date go?"

"Good. Mom, Dad I, we got something to tell you."

Both Dr. Possible's know what Kim was going to say but played along anyway.

"What is it Kim?"

"Well, I'm getting married."

"Well Congratulations Kim and Ron."

"That not all, Mrs. Dr. Possible."

Both parents both had concern on their faces now. Looked at each other and wondered what else that would be.

"What else is there?"

"Well Ron and I are going to have a baby."

Mrs. Dr. Possible got up, ran over to her daughter and hugged her. While her dad was still in a stage on shock and after the hug was over with. He finally fainted to the news.

"DAD!"

"Looks like your father didn't take that news to well."

"Should I run or something, Mrs. Dr. Possible?"

"No, if you do that you be on that chair to the black hole for sure."

"Ok."

The next morning, Mr. Dr. Possible finally woke up. He found himself in his bedroom and thought it was all a dream about Kim being pregnant. His wife walks in.

"You're finally up."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"11:30am don't worry because I called the space center and told them you were sick and couldn't come in today."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because, we got to figure out, what we are going to do about Kim and Ron?"

"About them getting married? I already gave them permission to do that, remember."

"No Dear. About kim having a baby?"

"WHAT! You mean that wasn't a dream. That really happen? Where is Ron? I'll send him on that one way trip to a black hole."

"Calm down"

"CALM DOWN. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? WHEN MY LITTLE KIMMY-CUB IS GOING TO BE HAVING A BABY?"

"I know, it's a shock to me too but at least Ron is marrying her and not just leaving her alone to handle this on her own."

"I suppose but I'm still not happy about it."

"I know."

"Where is Ron? I would like to speak to him."

"He is on the sofa in the family room."

"Ok, I'm to have a man to man chat with him."

Mr. Dr. Possible found Ron right were his wife told him where he was. He was wondering why Kim wasn't with him and remembers that it was Thursday and Kim had an early class at Upperton University. He shook Ron awake.

"What's up, Mr. Dr Possible?"

"Ronald, we need to talk."

"Ok."

Mr. Dr. Possible took a seat next to Ron.

"Ron, all I can say is that I'm very disappointed in you and Kim."

"I know and I'm sorry sir. I didn't know until after I proposed to Kim. That's when she told me."

"Are you still going to marry her, Ron?"

"Of course. Mr. Dr. Possible, I love Kim and nothing will ever change that."

"Glad to hear. Does Your Parents know?"

"No sir. I haven't told them about baby or that I'm getting married."

"O. When do you plan to tell them?"

"When KP gets home from class. I figured that it be easier if we tell them together, like we did last night."

"Good man. Well tell you what I'm going to do."

"Send me on a one way ticket to a black hole?"

Mr. Dr. Possible laughs. "No Ron, I'm not going to do that but if you make my Kimmie-cub unhappy for any reason. I'll be on you before you know it."

"Thanks, Mr. Dr. Possible and I promise, I will never ever hurt Kim." Ron Leans over and hugs Mr. Dr. Possible.

"Don't mansion it Ron."

"Mom, Dad, Ron. I'm home."

"Be right there KP." Ron gets up and walks over to Kim in the kitchen and kisses her.

"Ron, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea, KP. They're going to find out sooner or later."

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yea KP, I'm a little nerves but I'll be fine."

Kim and Ron waved goodbye to the Possibles a headed towards Ron's house.

**How will Ron's parents take to the fact that Kim is going to have a baby? Will they welcome Kim to the family? How will the Stoppable's Reaction be to the whole sitch? Find Out in Chapter 9.**


	9. Stoppable's Reaction

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

Ron and Kim walked into the Stoppable's house. To their disappointment, Ron's parents went out for that afternoon and wouldn't be back til later.

"So what do we do now?"

"We could watch a movie or something."

"Ok, what movie?"

"You pick, KP."

"Ok" Kim looked though all the movie, Ron had. She wanted something funny but had romance in it. She finally found one she liked and showed it to Ron.

"This one, why this movie Kim?"

"Because, I wanted something funny and romantic at the same time."

"But, Why Knocked Up?"

"Because, I could us a good laugh."

"Alright KP, besides I like this movie anyway."

Ron started up the DVD player and put the disk in. than went over a sat next to Kim. They laugh throughout the whole movie and by the time the movie was over Ron's parents walked through the door.

"Hey, kids what's up?"

"Mom, Dad. I, I mean we have something to tell you."

"What is it son?"

"Well, first I'm getting married to Kim."

"Congrats Ron and Kim, I just know you were going to end up together."

Mrs. Stoppable came over and gave Ron and Kim hugs. Mr. Stoppable just stood there, shocked about what his son just said. "My boy is getting married" he thought.

"Thanks mom and dad, but that not all."

Mr. Stoppables Face turned paler that before. He was afraid what Ron was going to say. He turns to his wife, who was looking at him as well. They turn bad to Ron.

"What else is there?"

"Well, KP and I are going to be parents as well."

Mr. Stoppable had to run to the bathroom real quick while he heard his wife scream.

"RON, HOW COULD YOU. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. NO CHILDREN UNTIL YOU WERE DONE WITH COLLEGE THAT WAS THE DEAL OR YOU WOULD HAVE START PAYING FOR EVERYTHING.

"I know and I'm sorry but thing happen."

"THINGS HAPPEN! ARE YOU EVEN SURE SHE IS PREGNANT LIKE SHE SAYS SHE IS? HUH! HOW DO WE KNOW SHE ISN'T JUST GOING AFTER YOUR MONEY?"

Because mom, I asked her to marry me before I found out about Kim being pregnant. Kim would take my money away because I've known KP since Pre-K.

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't take much more of this conversation. Mr. Stoppable came back from the bathroom with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ron, all I'm to say is that I'm very disappointed in you. I been doing some thinking and I want you out of this house as soon as possible."

Ron looked at his father in shock. That is until Kim stood and tried to change his mind.

"Mr. Stopp-"Mr. Stoppable slapped her.

"Your best bet is to stay quiet and don't do anything."

Ron had enough and finally did the unthinkable. He hit his father and holds him up against the wall.

"No one hits Kim. You hear me, no one. Not even family."

"If you continue what you're doing. You can't forget about living here"

"Fine, I'm moving out and there is nothing you can say about that."

"If you leave, you'll never be part of this family again."

"Fine by me, I got a new family waiting anyways."

"O, and who might that be?"

"The Possible."

"Fine go live with them, I got think they would want a loser like you anyway."

There Mr. Stoppable had gone too far. He was lucky Kim Didn't kill him about what he said or Ron. Ron just took Kim and Left but not before knocking his dad out first and telling his mom, he would back for his things.

Once Ron got outside he turn towards Kim and hugged her.

"You ok, Kim?"

"Yea, I'm alright. Let's go to my place and see if my parents will let you stay."

"We could or we can move into a place that is all our own."

"How are we going to do that? We don't have any money."

"Maybe you don't but I do."

"How?"

"Remember that Royalty check from Bueno Nacho?"

"The one Draken took and you acted like a hot shot."

"Yea, but I got another Check about right before we graduated and it was 99 billion dollars."

"Wow, which gets us a really nice house."

"Yea but I want to talk it over with your parents first."

"Ok Ron."

Kim and Ron walked through the door of the Possible's house and Ron told them what happen at his house. Lucky for him they decided to let him stay with them and in Kim's room. He also talked to them about the house and they thought it was a great idea. They agreed to help in any way they can and Mrs. Dr. Possible reminded Kim to make a doctor's appointment to find out if she was pregnant. Kim promised she make an appointment in the morning to see her doctor. Mrs. Dr. Possible was amused because Kim was going to see the same doctor that she had when she was pregnant with Kim. "This could get interesting" Mrs. Dr. Possible amused to herself.

**Ok, I hoped you like the chapter. I'm having a hard time think of a name for Kim's Doctor. I couldn't pick Mrs. Dr. Possible because most hospitals policies. So give me names and if I like one, I'll give you credit for the name promise. **


	10. First Appiontment

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long. With college starting its left me anytime for free writing. I got a few suggestions for the Doctor's name so I got one I like. From RonKimForever.**

The next day, after moving all of Ron's stuff from his parent's house into the guest room. Kim made her appointment and Ron said he be there. As Kim and Ron was on their way to the doctor's office. Ron started to be nerves and was wondering if he be a good father to his kid or kids. Kim started to pick up on Ron's nervousness.

"Ron, you ok?"

"Yea KP. Why?"

"You seem that your nerves."

"To tell you the truth, KP. I'm a nerves wrack."

"What's there to be nerves about?"

"What if I'm not a good dad, KP? What if the kid hates me?"

"O, Ron. I'm sure our kid won't hate you."

"You're properly right Kim. I'm just over reacting."

The whole car ride was quite. As they pulled into the parking space in front of the doctor's office. They both started to get nerves. Kim walked up to the window and told the lady at the window that was here and the lady got some info from her. After that she told her it be a couple at minutes. After what seemed like hours, the lady called Kim's name. Kim and Ron got up and went into the exam room. After a couple of minutes the doctor went in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Barker."

"Dr. Barker sounds a lot like Barkin."

"O, so you know my nephew."

"Wait hold up, so Mr. Barkin is your nephew?"

"Yep. So Miss Possible what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I think I may be pregnant."

"Ok, well we will take a blood test and we'll see what the results are. Ok?"

"Ok."

The Doc took a vale of blood and told them it is at least 10 to 15 minutes. So they decided to wait in the waiting room.

"Well Kp, after this you want to go house hunting." Ron making some hunting movements.

Kim giggles. "Sure Ron but I want to see what the results are first."

"No problem, KP. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

The Doctor called them into his office and told him the news.

"Ok, Miss Possible."

"Yes."

"Well, I like to congratulate you. You are defiantly having a baby."

Kim and Ron hugged each other.

"That not all the news though."

"What's that?"

"Well the bad news is that you got quite your hero work for a year."

"I kinda suspected that."

"And the good news."

"I want to take a sonogram."

"Why?"

'Because I want to see how far Miss Possible is along and how many Babies she is carrying."

"Ok."

Kim and Ron walked into a little room that was behind the doctor's desk. Kim sat into the bench press waiting to get started. The doctor instructed for Kim to show her midriff and then he could get started. He put that cool gel on her and started up the machine. After a while he found the baby's heart beat and not long after that. Kim and Ron could see the little dot that was their baby.

"Well?"

"What's the sitch?"

"Your mom had twins? Yes?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Because I'm not seeing just a baby here but two. There could be a third one but it's too early to tell yet."

"How can you tell?"

"The heart beat. When you're only having one the heart beat is fast with no echo. You got a really fast heart with an echo but like I said it's too early to tell."

Bam. Kim looked over at Ron and noticed he fainted. She was in shock herself. Two to three babies. She could believe it herself.

"Well, I guess he was suspecting a multiple birth was he?"

"To tell you the truth. We thought we were going to have one baby."

Ron finally came around.

"You ok Ron?"

"Yea. I'm alright. I had the weirdest dream. That we were going to have more than one baby. Kinda funny isn't.

Kim Light Laughs. "Yea, about that. It wasn't any dream."

"Well, no matter how many Babies we have. We will love them just the same."

"O, Ron" moves off the bench and gives him a kiss.

"Well, Miss possible we should schedule an appointment for another ultrasound. Let's say three months from now."

"That would be great. Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker wrote it down in his book and promised the teens that he wouldn't tell his nephew about any of this until they did first.

As they drove home, they had big smiles on their face and wondered how the Kim's parents would say to the fact Kim was having more than one baby. They also agreed that they wait on the house until they know for sure how many babies they were having.

**Wow I wonder what Kim's dad is going to say to this. I I'll try the update as soon as possible. **


	11. Class

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

Kim and Ron walked through the door and Dr. Mrs. Possible wanted to know how the appointment went. They told her that Kim was pregnant and she was going to have more than one. Mrs. Possible was excited and gave Kim and Ron a hug. Dr. Mr. Possible heard the whole thing from the living room. He was a little upset at first but then thought. That they were adults now, and they were making adult decisions.

"Well congratulations! Kim and Ron."

Kim and Ron both looked at him in shock.

"What? I can't tell my daughter and son-in-law, congratulations'?"

"It's that usually you're against this."

"Well I was thinking. You're an adult now and it's about time you start making adult decisions."

"O, thanks dad." Kim gave her dad a hug for his kind words.

"And I would want anyone to marry my daughter than you Ron. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's ok Dr. Mr. P. O, KP we should be getting to class."

"O yea, we should be going."

Ron and Kim made it to class just in time. Unfortunate for them, their regular professor was out today. And Mr. Barkin was teaching the class.

"Ok students, today we are going to be going over what happens during pregnancy."

Ron rays his hand. "Mr. Barkin, this is FYE class."

"Quite Stoppable, I know what I'm doing."

During the whole time Mr. Barkin said things that making Kim nerves and she wished class would just end already.

"Miss Possible."

"Yes Mr. Barkin."

"What could happen if the mother gets over stressed?"

"The body will reject the fetus."

"That's right."

Finally class was over but wanted to talk to both of them. Kim and Ron were hoping to god that Mr. Barkin had not found out the baby.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"NO! I mean no. why is there something we were supposed to tell you?"

"Well, maybe the fact that miss possible is pregnant. Humph"

Kim looked around t see if anyone was around. Luck for her ever one left right after Mr. barkin dismisses the class.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, one you left your class early yesterday to go to the restroom in a hurry. Two, Stoppable's been very over protective of you lately and three your starting to show there miss possible."

Kim looked down and realized that she had a small bump going and never noticed til now. She took Ron's hoodie a put it on to hid it for the mean time.

"I hope stoppable is going to marry you, right?"

"Yes, I've already proposed to her. I didn't know til after I proposed to her."

"Ah."

"Can you promise us something Mr. Barkin?"

"What's that that?"

"Well, please don't tell anyone."

"I promise and I've got a good doctor in mind it you. If you want it."

"If its Dr. Barker. We already saw him."

"O well, well than congratulations to you to."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin."

Kim and Ron left feeling more relieved. Kim and Ron walked out to sloth than gave each other a kiss. Unaware that someone had been spying on them. He so wanted revenge on Kim and Ron for stopping get his hands on what he wanted most in the world. He makes get his revenge yet.

**MAHAHAHAHA! Ok barkin knows now about Kim and Ron's secret. Who is this guy that wants revenge? How are Kim and Ron going to get though this now? Is Kim going to lose the babies or not find out in the next chapter?**


	12. Second Appiontment

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

It's been three months and Kim was showing more than what she would like. Even Ron's hoodie couldn't hind it anymore. Ron's parents still won't talk to him and it was also time for Kim and Ron to start telling people that didn't know already. So Kim got her friends together for some fun. She was nerves about telling her friends.

"Hey, Monique."

"Hey, Girlfriend. So what's up?"

"O, nothing much."

"Ah uh. Well it looks like something is going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Kim so knew.

"O yea right. Like you're not having a baby?"

"Ok. So what if I am?"

"Yea is it Ron's?"

Kim knobs.

"Well are you going to marry him?"

"Yes I'm marrying. He asked me before I told him about this."

"How long along are you?"

"About Three-four months. We're going to a doctor's appointment to see how many I'm carrying."

"O, at what time?"

Kim looked at her cell phone. "In like 15 mins or so. Ron went to get the car so I won't have to walk all that way."

"That's good."

Ron pulled up and went to the side to help Kim in. then he got a thought into his head. Turned to Kim and whispered something into her ear. Kim just knobbed her head, Ron turn to Monique.

"Hey Monique. Do you want to come with?"

"I would love that Ron."

Monique was so excited about going to the appointment with Kim. She never stopped asking questions about how Ron proposed or how Ron reacted when Kim told him about being pregnant. It was nothing but a quite car ride to the appointment. About half way there one of the tires has blown.

"Hold on Girls."

Ron was lucky no one hit him or that he didn't flip the car. Kim freaked a bit. As the car came to a stop, Ron got out and looked at the tire that blew. Which he was wondering why it blew because they were brand new. As he looked closer, he notices that there were spikes in the rim and in some of the tread of the tire.

"Ron."

"Yea."

"What happen?"

Ron walked around into the car.

"It looks like someone spiked our tires lucky for us. They only got the one. I'll change it and we will be on our way before something happen."

Ron changed the tie as quick as he could. He checked one the tire one last time. Than went on his way to the appointment. In the background someone is cursing his head off. Not happy that they didn't flip.

Ron and Kim walked into the appointment a little late. Kim left her name with the lady and took a seat. About five mins later the nurse called for Kim. Kim got up with a little help from Ron. The nurse showed them to their room and told them that Dr. Barker would be in a few.

"You ok KP?"

"Yea Ron. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the car accident?"

"O, Well I'm fine. I'll tell Dr. Baker about the accident though. If it makes you feel better?"

"Thanks KP." Kisses Kim

"O how sweet."

Ron and Kim shot Monique a look.

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable."

"Good afternoon Dr Barker."

"Well how are we today?"

"Good, we had a little accident on the way here though."

"What kind of accident?"

"A blown tire."

"Ah, well in that case than I want to take an ultrasound to see if the babies are ok and how many there are?"

"Could there be something wrong?" Kim picking up on Dr. Barker's uneasiness.

"Well, to tell you the truth. That accident could result in a lost of a baby."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and were concerned for their unborn children.

Dr. Baker left to get his ultrasound machine.

"Ron, what if we did lose one of them?"

"It be ok Kim. All we got to do now is hope their all ok."

Kim started tearing up. Ron notices this and took Kim into his arms. He told her everything be alright. Dr. Barker brought his machine though the door. It took about 2 mins to power up the machine.

"Ok, let's get started."

He put gel on Kim's swollen stomach. Started to look at the screen, so far he liked what he was seeing until he stopped something. Kim and Ron picked up on what the Doc was looking at.

"What's up Doc? I always wanted to say that."

Kim gave Ron a look and turned back to Dr. Baker.

"Well the good news is that you're having Triplets."

"And the bad news is?"

"Well it looks like one has a failing heart. I'm sorry but that one may not make it."

Kim started tearing. "What happen to it?"

"Well, it could have happen during the accident or that the other two are taking more resources than that one. It could be anything. The only way is to moderate the baby and see what happens."

Monique was tearing up at her fiend's misfortune. She knows that any parent doesn't what to lose a child. Even a child you've carried around for four months that you haven't even met yet.

"As for now, I'll like to see you every week until I know for sure what's going to happen."

"Ok, I'll see you next week then."

Kim, Ron and Monique left the doctor's office with sad looks on their faces. They got in the car. Ron turned to Kim and gave her a hug and a soft kiss on the forehead. Ron agreed to take Monique home. It had been a very quite car ride to Monique's. When they got there Monique got out, turned to Kim gave her a hug and told her that she was sorry and everything is going to be ok.

After Dropping off Monique, Ron went straight to the Possible's and told them what was going on. Dr. Mrs. Possible was in tears at the news. Dr. Mr. Possible was tearing up a bit but hold it together enough to support his wife. The tweebs were in shock. They could be uncle's to three little Kim's but one might not make it. That night Kim cried herself to sleep with Ron right beside her with tears in his eyes.

**Well this chapter was heartfelt for me to write. Will Kim and Ron's baby be ok or will it die? Will Kim be ok? Who is this stranger that's trying to kill Kim and Ron? Find out in the next chapter. O and who do you think is the Stanger? I want to hear who you think it is.**


	13. News

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

**I can't believe no one is getting this stranger. Ok, I'll help out "bash".**

**I duck "Huh?"**

"**Don't tell them who I am. Let them figure it out for themselves."**

"**Why not it's not a big secret?"**

"**Because than it wouldn't be fun for me." **

"**How am I supposed to write the rest of the story tied up?"**

"**I don't know. Use a pencil or something. God, your worst then Betty."**

"**Well it looks like I'm in for it here, so I'll try to type this story the best I can. Maybe I'll get Ron or Kim to help me out."**

It's been a couple of weeks since they found out about that one of their babies might die. Kim fell into a depression and Ron tried everything he could think of to try and lift her sprites. Dr. Mrs. Possible told Kim being this depressed wasn't good for the babies. That got Kim going a bit but it only worked for only a few days. Ron understood what Kim was going though. Today they had Kim's normal appointment with Dr. Barker. Ron was praying for a change in the baby's condition and that it was good enough news that it bring Kim out of her depression state.

"Welcome Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. How are we doing today?"

Kim remanded quite.

"Good Dr. Barker but Kim seems depressed lately."

"I'm not depressed, Ron" with some venom in her voice.

Dr. Barker took in what Ron had said and with Kim's reaction conformed that she was depressed and he didn't want to give her any meds because it could kill the baby that they been trying so hard to keep alive. He did have good news for them. He was hoping that it bring Kim out of her depressed state.

"Well here is some good news."

Kim perked up a bit."What's the good news?" Kim was hoping it be the news she been waiting for.

"Well, during the last ultrasound the baby's heart beat picked up but only a bit. There's a chance that the baby will live to term but to through the birth we are still unsure. So now I'd like to see you every two weeks instead on every week now.

Kim was happier than the moment she walked through the door. Dr. Barker did another ultrasound.

"Hey, Miss Possible."

Kim turned to Dr. Barker. "Yes."

"Would like to know the sex of the babies."

Kim turned to Ron "What do you think Ron."

"Umm sure. Why not."

They both turned back to Dr. Barker and said yes.

"Well it looks like there are two girls and a boy."

Kim could help herself and ask "Which is the one that has the failing heart?"

Dr. Barker knew Kim would want to know which one. He sighs "it's one of the girls. There is no guarantee that she lived though the birth, Kim. There is some hope though."

Kim was just happy that there was hope that her baby would be alright.

Dr. Barker was done for today so he signaled that they could go. Kim left happier than she has been in days. Ron thanked god that there was at least hope that their unborn daughter will be ok.

Unfortunately for Kim and Ron, they had class today. It didn't matter to them because they were happy with the fact there was hope. Monique notice that Kim wasn't depressed anymore and wondered what was going on. Monique wrote a note and passed it to Kim.

"What's with your good mood?"

Kim giggled light enough so the professor didn't hear her.

"Dr. Barker told us that our daughter's heart is getting stronger and there is some hope that she may live through the birth." Kim passed the note back.

"Good for you and Ron, girlfriend."

"Thanks, Mon. I could really use some girl time though."

"Well do you want to go to the mall after class?"

"Yea! I got to start looking for stuff for the babies anyway."

"Ok. Do you want Ron to come with us?"

"No. Ron is looking for a house anyway."

"O, What kind of house?"

"He said anything with three bedrooms would work."

"Did you say you were having a daughter?"

"Actually, I'm having two daughters and a son."

"You're going to have your hands full girlfriend."

"I know but I'm up to the challenge."

After class Kim and Monique told Ron the game plan and they went their separate ways.

"**Hey! You forgot me and Kim and Ron aren't dead."**

"**Well, you got to untie me so I can kill them."**

"**You Promise?"**

"**Promise I'll even bring down GJ."**

**Almost jumping with glee. The stranger ran over and untied him victim.**

"**Freedom! Running away. O and you can forget about the killing Kim, Ron, and GJ.**

**Stranger growls and runs after his victim.**

**Well looks like I need to some help here. Hopefully Ron and handle this guy and soon. Please review cause I don't know when I'll get the chance to write again in the next couple of days. So please REVIEW.**


	14. Shopping

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

**Ring, "hello. O hey Kim what's up? O really, that's great. Could you do me a favor? Yep you guessed it. Thank you, bye."**

**"Well it looks like kim going to have Ron help me out. Hopefully I can hold out to the stranger before he gets here."**

**"There you are? I've been looking everywhere for you."**

**"O, crap got to go. Hopefully I can lose him again. Enjoy the chapter."**

Monique drove Kim to the mall. When they got there Monique wanted to go into club banana. Kim always likes the cloths that were in there but she was sad because she could fit in any of cloths anymore. Monique had a surprise for Kim. Being the assistant manager, she was able pull at few strings to get a maternity clothes line and section built in the store. As they got closer, Kim notice that the store was moved a bit to make room for something in the back.

"Monique what's going on?"

"Well I talked to the owner into getting a section just for expecting mothers who usually shop at club banana."

Kim was thrilled with the idea and gave Monique a hug. "You're a wonderful friend."

"Ok, ok don't get all mooching on me now."

"Sorry mon, got lost in the moment."

"Well let's go in."

Kim and Monique walked in. unaware that the stranger was nearby. Watching them. Trying to figure how to get rid of she and then he notice that Kim's bulging stomach. He thought it how easy it be now that he knew that she was pregnant. She wouldn't be able to do her flips or anything whiles she in her situation.

"You will die today. Wahahaha."

Inside club banana.

"Monique this is great. I can't thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"You ok Kim?"

"Yea"

"What was that about?"

"One of them kicked. It's nothing."

"You sure."

"Yea I'm fine." Kim wasn't sure why that kicked hurt so bad though. She wasn't due for another 2 months or so.

Suddenly a sound came from above them. Kim looked up in time to get out of the way on a falling beam but it had her left leg trapped. Monique went crazy and called 911. As the police got there they got Kim's leg out from underneath. Kim was happy to be free. The police advised her to go to the hospital and get checked out. Kim thought it was a good idea. While on the way there, Monique was on the phone with Ron and told him what happen. He said he meet them there right after he finished a couple of things.

**Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to be about Kim in this one. "I finally lost him though."**

**"Hey Sumer."**

**"Ron, glad you can make it."**

**"So where is he?"**

**"I don't know. I finally lost him a little bit ago."**

**"Well, I can't stay. I got to get to the hospital and see what happen to Kim."**

**"I know. There he is?"**

**"I'm Back Wahahaha. What the? Ron, when did you get here?"**

**"Like two seconds ago. Bash"**

**"Ouch that's got to hurt."**

**"Well I got him tied up so he shouldn't a bother until GJ shows up."**

**"NO! Don't send them. Anyone but them."**

**"Sorry. I know you got some unfinished with Betty."**

**Stranger Grumbles.**

**Well while we wait for GJ to show up. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	15. Stranger Reviled

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"**Ok, good news GJ came to get the stranger. Bad news he got away."**

"**So now I'm on the lookout for him. Hopefully I won't see him anytime soon. So enjoy the chapter."**

Ron thought since Kim was at the mall with Monique. He would start looking at houses that he could afford. He saw some, he like. One with a pool but the problem with it was a two bedroom home. He thought he could always build a third room or add a new level to the house but he wanted it to be done by the time the babies were born.

"May I help you?"

"Yes! I'm looking for a house that has three bedrooms and has a big yard."

"Well we have many fine listings to look from."

"I also need something that is close to my girlfriend's parents."

"Ah, well we only have a few selections here."

Ron looked though them and notices that there was a house that sat between both his and Kim's parents. Three bedrooms, a big yard enough room to put a pool in, in the future, and a two car garage. Ron remembers day dreaming about this house when he was younger.

"Ohm, Miss how much is this house here?"

"Ah, it's a fine house. Everything was redone in that house. If you like I can give a tour of it. Then we will talk numbers. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes I'm ok with that."

The reality lady showed Ron the house. Three bedrooms, with a full bath in each room. A big basement for an entertainment center and a pool table. A big kitchen, with all new equipment. The yard was an acre and a half. Ron took some thought and imagines how Kim would react to him surprise about the house. The more he thought about it. The more he wanted this house. It had all that he was searching for.

"So how much is this place?"

"Well this house is $450,000."

"Well. I'll take it."

"Ok, well we got paper work to fill out and then the house will be all yours."

"That be great." RING

"Hold on I got to take this."

Ron walks outside to answer.

"Hello."

"Ron, Its Monique."

"What's up Monique?" Ron was starting to freak out because Kim was Monique and if Monique was calling that something must have happen to Kim.

"Well we were at club banana and a beam almost landed on Kim. She's ok. It only got her leg. I'm taking her to the hospital now to get checked out."

"Ok. I'm going to finish up here and get to the hospital as soon as I can."

Ron walks right back inside.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. My girlfriend had an accident and is going to the hospital now. So can we make this quick?"

"Sure."

Within half an hour everything was finalized. Ron called Monique and said he was on his way. Monique said they were still at the hospital. Ron hurried as fast as he could until someone step out onto the road. Luck for Ron he stopped with an inch to spare.

"Are you alright?"

The Stranger said nothing.

"Well, then are you crazy. You could have been killed."

Stranger looked up at Ron. Ron recognized the guy quickly.

"Gemini."

"Well, Well, I'm surprised that you remember me."

"O, remember you well. So what are you up to?"

"Well, tell you the truth. I'm out to get revenge."

"On Kim, I'm guessing?"

"O, No Stoppable. On both of you."

Ron knocked Gemini out cold. Ron got into his car and drove straight there. When he pulled in. he ran into Monique.

"Where have you been?"

"I ran into an old enemy of Kim and mine. What's going on with kim?"

"Kim is going to be fine. All the babies are ok and Kim broke her left leg where the beam fell."

"O, thank god."

Ron went straight to the room Kim was in and was not happy.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"It's a surprise. When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow, they want to make sure that the babies are ok."

"Ah, well. I ran into an old friend of ours."

"Who?"

"Gemini."

"What? I thought he was in jail?"

"Apparently not and he wants revenge on us."

"Betty is not going to be happy about this. How did you run into him?"

Ron scratches the back of his head. "Well, I almost ran over him on my way here."

"You should have run him over."

"We don't want that. I got to go. Ok."

"Alright. I'll see you later than."

Ron gives Kim a soft Kiss and leaves. He had to fill his home with furnisher and some other things before tomorrow. He also had to call Betty about the run in with her brother and him wanting revenge on Kim and himself.

"**I can't believe you told them who I was."**

"**Well they were going to figure it out sooner or later."**

"**Now I got to deal with Betty, Great."**

**Well please review. What will Kim think of the house? Will Gemini Kill Kim or Ron? Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Help and Showing

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"**Whatever you do don't touch anything."**

"**Like what or you mean this."**

"**Curse you Gemini. I had a really good chapter here and you deleted it. Ok, I'm calling Betty."**

"**O, No you don't."**

**Fighting noises. Than Sumer walking out, flapping hands. "He should be a problem for a while."**

**Goes into a close up of Gemini on what looks like baby cradle and Gemini sucking his thumb out cold.**

"**Well enjoy the chapter."**

Ron left the hospital and went straight to the possible's house. He told Mrs. Dr. Possible that he got the house next door that been for sale for months. Mrs. Dr. Possible was happy that Ron got a house so close to their parents. Ron told her that he needed help on picking furnisher that Kim would like. Mrs. Dr. Possible was happy to help. Ron drove them to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Once inside, Ron was over his head with this. Luck fully he have Mrs. Dr. Possible, she saw several things that Kim would like or what she has talk about in her house.

"Ron look at this."

Ron walked over to where Mrs. Possible was. She was standing to a beautiful master bed.

"WOW!"

"I know right, Kim will love it."

Ron got the bed and some other things. Than Ron remembered that he and Kim haven't gotten anything for the babies yet.

"You think we should go to baby's R us Mrs. Dr. P?"

"Nah. That's something you and Kim should do together."

"Ok."

Ron talked to the delivery person and they said it be at his home is about 2 hours. Ron was happy that they were able to deliver so fast today.

About 2 hours later the delivery personal showed up and unloaded the stuff and set it up. Ron tipped them well and sent them on their way.

The next morning Ron called GJ.

"Hello."

"Betty Director please."

"May ask whose calling?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"O, Please hold."

Ron heard what seemed like elevator music and within a min or two. Someone picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Director."

"Hello Betty."

"Ron what do I owe the pleaser of your call?"

"Well, I ran. I should say almost ran over someone that you know."

"Really, who's that?"

"Gemini!"

"WHAT? Last I knew was he was in jail."

"Well, you better check because he's out to kill Kim and me. And I don't want him near Kim. Especially since she is pregnant and carrying my children."

"Ron, believe me. I'll do everything in my power to get Gemini behind bars and away from Kim."

"Good, make it happen. I'll talk to you later Director. I got to go get Kim from the hospital."

"Ok. Good day Ron."

Ron left to get Kim and was hoping that Gemini didn't try anything during Kim's stay. As he pulled in. he saw Kim waiting for him in the lobby.

"Hey Kim." Softly kisses her.

"Hey Ron.

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kim and Ron drove their new home. Kim had no idea what awaited her. As they pulled into the driveway, Kim was wondering why they were stopping here. When her parents lived right next door.

"Ron, why are we stopping here?"

"Well Kim, Welcome to our new home."

"What. You mean this was the big surprise?"

"Yea. I thought I surprise you with it."

Kim started to tear up and hugged Ron. "O, Ron. This is the best surprise ever."

"I thought you like it. Would you like for me to give you the royal tour?"

"I would love that. O King Ron."

Ron took Kim out of the car and took her though all whole house. They came across two rooms that weren't decorated or anything.

"Ron, what is with these rooms?"

"Well, these are going to be the kids' rooms."

"But Ron we will only need one room."

"I know, it just in cases we ever decided to add on." While Ron rubbed Kim's swollen stomach.

"O, Ron. I love you."

"I love you too, KP."

Ron and Kim kissed each other. The only that brought them out of it was the need for air.

"So did you call Betty about Gemini?"

"Yea I did. She told me, she would do the best she can to get Gemini back behind bars."

"That's good to know."

That night Kim and Ron were deciding on baby names. After that they went bed in their first night as a couple. The wedding was coming up as well. Kim was hoping that everything would go right and that she didn't go into labor during the ceremony.

**Well what you think? Well Kim and Ron's wedding go off well? Will Gemini interrupt the wedding in a way to kill kim and/or to get his revenge. Find out in the next chapter.**

"**And No Gemini. You can't have my laptop."**

"**O why not?"**

"**Because you deleted my chapter for one and you want to kill Kim. So no you can't have it."**

**Stranger Grumbles. **

"**that's right you stay down in that hole and I'll tell you when you can come out."**


	17. Before the rest of thier lives

**I don't not own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"**Can I come out now?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because the last time I let you out, you touched my laptop and deleted my chapter."**

"**What was by accident."**

"**No it wasn't. I saw you do it on purpose." **

**Well I try to keep Gemini in the hole please. Enjoy the chapter.**

With Ron and Kim's wedding only two days away and Kim's Due date only a month away. Kim and Ron had to work fast everything done on time. The baby's room was painted baby blue with white trim work. Ron was amazed how well it looked. The set up the other room into a play room until the kids got older. It had little green walls with even darker green for the trim. Kim loved that room because it reminded her of shego. Ron was admiring the baby's room when Kim walked in.

"I see you in the baby's room again."

"Yea. I still can't believe that we will be married and have kids here soon."

"Yea I now. But at least there's still hope that our kids would be ok."

Ron looked around the room and there was two cribs set up. They didn't want to set up the third one if it happen where one of them died.

"Ouch." Ron panicked.

"You ok Kim. Do we need to get to the hospital?"

"No silly. It was only a kick. Nothing more." Ron relaxed

"Ok good."

"So the semester is almost over."

"Yea. Now I spend the summer with these wonderful kids."

"Wonderful? I was thinking more like trouble making."

"Why is that?"

"Well think about it KP. With may monkey power and your 16 styles of Kong Fu."

"We make some monsters. Didn't we?"

"We sure did but we'll love them the way they are."

"We will. I just hope they all make it."

"They will Kim, there's hope that they be ok."

The next few days went well. Kim decided to live with her parents the night before their wedding. Kim didn't want a bridal or baby shower for her but her friends throw her a secret one instead. Kim was happy to be surrounded by her friends. The next morning Mrs. Dr. Possible woke her up. Kim just throws the covers over her head not aware what today was.

"Ok I guess I'll have to call Ron and tell me the wedding is off." Mrs. Dr. Possible teased her daughter.

"What?" Looks at the clock. "Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier? Now I'm going to be late."

"Woo there. Calm down. You still got plenty of time. It only 9am and the wedding don't start til 1pm."

Mrs. Dr. Possible had to do something. Kim was flying back and forth from the bathroom to her loath. She fear Kim would go into labor or that she trip and fall.

"Ok. Sorry, I'm just nerves."

"I know Kimmie. I was the same on my wedding day."

"Mom stop calling me Kimmie and you weren't pregnant on your wedding day."

"On the contrary, I was in the same situation when I married your father."

"What? I thought you got married after I you got your degree in medicine."

"I did. I got pregnant with you about three months before I graduated."

"Wow. Did dad know and asked me to marry him the day after I told him. We got married about 3 months after I graduated."

"So you weren't as big as me."

"True but I wasn't carrying three children was I."

"No."

Kim was thankful her mom could share her story with her. Kim sat there and thought "she really does know what I'm going though".

"Well we should be getting ready now. We got a big day ahead of us."

Kim got up the best her could and hugged her mom. "Thank you."

Mrs. Dr. Possible was surprise why her daughters words. "For what, Kim?"

"For giving me that story. I needed it."

"Ok."

Kim left to get ready for her big day. Mrs. Dr. Possible started to tear up. "Her baby was all grown up, getting married, and having children of her own all that once."She thought. "Now I know how my mother felt but at least I'll stay in contact with her daughter and see her grandchildren grow unlike her mother."

About three hours later, Kim came out wearing the most beautiful wedding gown. Kim's dad started taking pictures than they went on their way to their church.

At the Stoppables it was a different story.

"Mom, Dad I don't know why you can't come to my wedding?"

"We told you son, as long as you're going to marring that tramp than we don't want anything to do with you."

Ron just getting angered by this. "SHE'S NO TRAMP. SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND THE LOVE ON MY LIFE."

"I don't know why that matters she's no Jewish girl.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER. SHOULD THAT MATTER TO YOU?"

"Nope. I don't."

Ron just gave up. "If you don't want to come fine. I'm not going to force you. All I'm saying is that it be nice if you came.

Ron walked out the door. Ron's Parent looked at each other and wonders if that the smarts thing they have done to their boy.

Than out of the darkness Gemini came out a hit a button. Soon the parents were under his control. He would have to thank Draken for the rings. Lucky for him the rings looked a lot like their wedding bands

"Now that I got you both back under my control. Where is Ron going?"

"To his wedding, master."

"Hmm, his wedding. I think I will have you attend his wedding."

"Yes. Master."

Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable got up to go change. After 5 mins they were ready to go. Gemini drove them to the church.

"Now when the priest ask why these should not be wed. You get up and tell them you don't approve on Kim. Right."

"Yes Master." The Stoppables got out of Gemini's van up the stair to the church.

"WAHAHAHAHA. This could work. What better what to die than by your known parents? WAHAHAHAH.

**Oh no. Gemini captor Ron's parents and he going to make them kill Kim and Ron. What will happen? Will Gemini finally win? Find out in the next chapter.**

"**GEMINI. Where are you?"**

"**Sorry guys Gemini escaped the hole when I wasn't looking. Now I can't find him."**

"**I hope Kim and Ron will be ok."**

"**Please Review."**


	18. Wedding Troubles

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible.**

"**O Gemini. Where are you? Sorry guys still can't find him."**

"**BOO."**

"**AH!" Falls back.**

"**WAHAHAHA. I got you. Now I can take over the world and destroy Kim and Ron."**

"**Not if I have any say about it."**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**O, you will find out. Besides I got something you want."**

"**What's that?"**

"**My laptop."**

**Gemini slaps himself in the face and wonders how he's going to get that laptop away from Sumer11. **

**Well enjoy the chapter while I try to figure out how to get out of this mess.**

Ron and Kim was Getting ready for the happiest day of their lives. Ron was steamed when he came into the church. Mrs. Possible noticed this and went to take to him.

"You ok Ron?"

"Yea."

"Ron! I know when you're lying."

"Ok. My parents said they weren't coming." Ron looked very sad.

"Why?"

"Because, they don't want Kim and I to be together."

"O. How long have they been this way?"

"About when they kicked me out and never talked to me. I tried to make amends with them. I just wish that they were going to come to my wedding."

"Well looks like they changed their minds or something." Mrs. Dr. Possible Pointed Ron to the front doors.

Ron was shocked to say the least. He went up to his parents to try and figure out what changed their minds.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?"

Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable turned to Ron.

"What we can't come and see our boy get married?"

"Well. You told me you weren't coming."

"Now when did we say that?"

"Like 2hrs ago when I visited you."

"O. The wedding is going to start soon. You should get up to the alter son."

As his parents walked away, Ron thought how weird they were being. He passed it for now and took his place at the front of the church. He watches as the bride maids their way down with the groomsmen. After they all passed, Ron one and only started her way down the ale. Ron thought she was the most beautiful bride ever. Kim's long dress that showed her curves and the baby bump perfectly. Ron was in heaven. Nothing could rack this perfect day.

Unknown to Ron and Kim, Gemini is listening in on the whole wedding due through the ear pieces that he has given to Mrs. And Mr. Stoppable.

"Wahahaha. Today would be a good day to die. Wahahaha."

As Kim Finally reached the alter. She turns to look at Ron. She thought "Ron looks good in a tux." The priest walked forward and said the traditional words.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

"Who give this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Mr. Dr. Possible stepped aside so Ron could take her hand but not before promising her father something.

"Take good care of her Ron."

"I will."

Ron took Kim's arm from her father and signaled for the priest to continue.

"As Kim and Ron take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Kim and Ron both look forward to each new season of their marriage. Just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Kim and Ron, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"Ron you may recite your vows that you have written to Kim."

Ron looked to Kim and started. "Kim, we've know each other since we four years old and we grow a bond that no one can compare to. We started to go on missions together and I went on them to protect and support you if you ever needed it. I love you, Kim. And I always will.

Kim was starting to tear up.

"Kim you may recite your vows that you have written to Ron."

"Ron, that night during the Little Diablo incident. I realized that the man, I been looking for was right next to me all along. The song the night of junior prom was right about us and I wouldn't trade it up for anything. I love you, Ron.

Ron was heart struck over what Kim just said.

"If there's anyone that abject to this marriage, let them speak now or forever long their peace."

"Yea. We think this shouldn't happen."

Everyone was in shock. Ron looked over and saw his own parent's abjection to his marriage.

"Mom, Dad. Why?"

"Because like we told you before son. We don't approve of Kim so we won't let you marry a tramp like her."

Mr. Dr. Possible had enough."My daughter isn't a tramp."

"O, get off me, James. You know you raised one."

Mr. Dr. Possible couldn't take it anymore so he tried to swing at Mr. Stoppable But miss. This surprised everyone. That's when Ron realized that these people weren't his parents. At least the ones, he grows up with. Ron got into the fight to help Kim's dad. The Stoppable's were fast and strong. Kim was wondering where they got that strong so fast. That when she thought of the rings.

"Ron."

"Yea, Kim."

"Try removing the rings."

"Their wedding rings?"

"Yea. I think their under mind control."

"Ok, KP."

Ron battled his parents with Mr. Dr. Possible for about a half hour and a few times got a little too close to Kim but was able to pin them. Ron and Mr. Dr. Possible removed the wedding rings and Ron's parents started to come back to reality.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"You're at your son's wedding."

"How we get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Yea."

"What was the last thing you remember, mom?"

"Well we were sitting at the table for breakfast and the door bell rang. After that nothing."

"Hmm. We I guess we have to figure this out later. Would you like to join yes for your son's wedding?"

"We love to."

After everything had been set up, they were ready to continue.

"Now that is over with? Does anyone abject to this marriage?"

It was a totally dead silence.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Ron, and you, Kim, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Ron, will you take Kim to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I Booyah Do."

"Kim, will you take Ron to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen I my present Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, You may now kiss the Bride."

Ron went into a very passionate kissed that Kim was only but happy to return. It lasted for almost 5 mins because of the need for air.

Mrs. And Mr. Possible and Stoppable were happy to see their kids were finally together.

As they left to go to the reception, Kim started feeling weird and maybe it was the thought that she at once today and she was starving.

Gemini was trying to figure out why his plan didn't work. Kim and Ron were still alive and it was only a matter of time before the spawn of Kim were born. Gemini didn't have much time to work.

**Well what you think. Why is Kim feeling so strange? Well Gemini succeeds at killing Kim and Ron before the babies get here? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Shego?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Kim and Ron's kids in this story.**

"**Hahaha. Looks like you're going to run out of time Gemini."**

"**I don't think so Sumer."**

"**How are you going to stop me? I could easily end this story in this chapter and that be it."**

"**Not unless you got no power."**

"**Why wouldn't I hav-"**

**At that moment the lights went out.**

"**Gemini, what did you do."**

"**I took out a fuse or two." Showing Sumer11 like 20 Fuses.**

"**Give those back."**

"**Never. Good luck writing your chapter with only an hour left of power."**

**Oh no. Gemini took out my power. Looks like I got to work fast to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ron and Kim left the church to where the pictures were supposed to be taken. When Ron and Kim got into the limo. Kim got one of those kicks again.

"Ouch."

"You alright KP?"

"Yea. It was only a kick. Which is weird, I only get a hard kick like that if my life was at danger. Like what happen at Club Banana and what happen during your fight with your parents."

Before Ron could say anything, a loud laugh was coming from the front of the limo. The driver turned around and revived it was Gemini.

"Well hello, Kim and Ron. How are we today?"

"Gemini." They both said in a shock.

"What? No hello, no I missed you Gemini. Wahahaha."

"Tell us go Gemini."

"Why would I do that Miss. Possible?"

"It's Mrs. Stoppable now and you wouldn't want to get your sister here would you."

"Bah! My sister, ha ha. My dear, I'm not afraid of my sister."

Gemini locked the doors and rolled up all the windows. Kim and Ron couldn't get out. Even the screen in the front was up they were locked in. Ron got worried for Kim. Because he knew that Kim could be due at any moment.

Kim wasn't so worried. Betty and her thought this would happen so Global Justice put a watch on the limo. If it did anything weird and Betty also gave her an earpiece so Betty could listen on what went on in the limo. In cause Gemini tried something.

Betty was listening to the whole conversation and was worried for Kim. She began to think "if kim can't fight, what will happen to her and the babies. NO! I will not let that happen at the hands of my brother."

Ron started to panic. "Kim, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Ron." Kim was on edge since she was locked in a limo going someplace. To where, she wasn't sure herself.

Kim remembers she still has the earpiece on her for earlier. "Betty, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Kim."

Kim started to whisper "Gemini captured us. We have no idea where we are going."

"Ah. Ok. We knew about Gemini and the limo seems to be going to a deserted warehouse just 20 miles north of Middleton."

"Ok. Please hurry."

Kim was relieved that GJ was on their way to get them.

Gemini was smirking up front and wondered how to get rid of Kim and Ron once and for all.

"Maybe I'll kill them by dipping them in cold fusion. Wahahaha."

Someone nearby, notice the limo and recognized driver. "Gemini? Now what is he doing here?"

Lucky for her the limo stopped somewhere nearby. Gemini was unaware that he was being watch. She watches who came out of the limo. She was shock to see a very pregnant Kim Possible. She wanted to walk away and by the relationship she has with the crime fighter won out. She stuck only to the shadows. She watched afar until she so there was no hope for Kim.

"Wahahaha. Welcome to my Lair."

"Well what are you going to do with us?"

'Well, I've done some thought on that and I've chosen to let you have your babies. Than kill you. That's if childbirth doesn't kill you first Kim. Wahahaha."

Kim's eyes got wide. She never had been so scared in her life for her and her unborn children.

"You're a monster!" Ron screamed.

"Well if I was a monster? I would have just killed Kim, right here, right now, but I won't. "

She could take it anymore. She had to revile herself just so she could save Kim's life."

"Besides its like no one knows you're here?"

"Guess again, Gemini?"

"What? who's there?"

Shego came out of the shadows and stared at Gemini.

"Shego? Was that you?"

"Huh it wasn't me. Gemini."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking by doing an errand for Draken when I noticed you. You captured Kimmie? How?"

"I got her when she was at her most venerable."

Shego looked over at Kimmie and noticed that she was heavily pregnant and should be due at any time. Her thief side told her to kill Kim but the hero side told her to help Kim.

"Nice. Well Princess it looks like you're in quite a pickle . Shego gives Kim a wink.

Kim only seen this once and she know that shego was going to help her.

"Yes Shego. I am helpless." In Kim's best depressed state.

"Kim, you can give up so quietly? Ouch!"

Kim kicked him in the knee and gave him a look to stop him from talking anymore. Ron recognized the look, which told him to shut up.

"Gemini, I think I would like you kill Kim and Ron."

"Would you Shego? I could use some help."

Yes, of course I want to help. I always wanted to get rid of the princess and her buffoon.

Gemini let Shego join him. Unaware that Shego was going to let Kim and Ron go. Shego took Kim and Ron to the holding cell in the basement. Shego signaled the guards to leave. When the guards wouldn't leave, Shego showed her plasma glow and the guards went running to the hills.

"Kim, Ron?"

"Shego?"

"Yea, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by and noticed the limo. I remembered the princess was getting married so I thought. Someone was trying something which I was right."

"Ok. So how are we getting out of here?"

Shego started to swirl a ring of keys on her finger. Then she unlocked the door.

"Thanks Shego we owe you one."

"Yea. Don't get used to this princess. I'm still a thief at heart. I just don't like seeing babies get hurt." Shego started to get a sad look on her face.

"It's ok Shego. I'm ok, the babies are ok, and Ron id ok. We are all ok." Kim said while rubbing her stomach.

"I know but I still don't like the thought."

"Well, I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Ron got a point. Let's get out of here."

Shego manage to get Kim and Ron out of Gemini's Lair while knocking out a couple of guards with her plasma powers. As they got outside, GJ was just showing up.

"Kim, Ron. I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

"We're fine betty. We actually have shego to thank." Kim looked around and notices that shego had slipped away.

"Shego? She helped you escaped."

"She sure did Betty but I think it's best if we don't tell anyone about that."

"I understand."

Kim turned to Ron. She was happy that no one got hurt. An agent came up to Kim and Betty to tell them that everyone was apprehended and was now being loaded on the truck.

"Is Gemini with them?"

"Yes, madam."

"Good. I hope this time he stays there for a long, long time. "

"Same here." Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Kim getting an upper hand on Ron again.

Ron just looked at Kim with a loving gaze. Then relied that it was way past the time they were supposed to be at the reception. "O Kim, we were supposed to be at the reception hours ago."

"I'm sure they'll understand Ron."

Betty over heard their conversation and decided to give them a police escort to their reception. Kim and Ron hoped into the limo with a real licensed driver. Kim was starting to feel weird again after all that happen. Kim hoped that there are no more surprises.

**Well, what you think? Did you like it? I'm sorry if I didn't Make shego more like well you now Shego. **

"**Sorry about earlier in the chapter. Gemini and I finally came to an understanding."**

**Taking a closer look at the living room. You see Gemini knocked out and groaning.**

"**He had to learn a lesson or two about how to not make me mad and steal my power to the Laptop."**

**Please Review as much as possible. I'll try to update as soon as possible. With college it gets harder and I got midterms next week. **

**Review, Review ,Review.**


	20. Reception Pain

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Kim and Ron's kids in this story.**

"**Ok. I finally called Betty to pick up Gemini. Luck for us, Gemini was knocked out until GJ got her."**

"**Now Kim and Ron can enjoy the rest of their lives together."**

**Enjoy the chapter. Please keep in mind that beginning of this chapter is about what happen during the reception while Kim and Ron was captured.**

In the reception hall, Mrs. Dr. Possible started to get worried about Kim. It's been two hours since the reception started and they haven't showed up yet. Mr. Dr. Possible was feeling the same way as long as the Stoppables.

"James. Did Ron say anything to you on why they maybe late to the reception?"

"No Annie. I'm sure the kids are fine."

"I don't know, they been gone a long time?"

"I'll tell you what. If they are not here in twenty mins, I'll call betty ok?"

"Ok. She would know where Kim is."

Monique was starting to get worried herself. She thought she turn to wade for answers.

"Hey wade?"

"Yes Monique."

"Do you still have Ron chipped?"

"Sure do and I bet you want me to track him for you?"

"That be great wade."

Wade looked on his handheld computer and noticed that Ron was twenty miles from Middleton. He thought something was up so he contacted Dr. Director.

"Excuse me, Dr. Director?"

"Yes wade."

"Do you happen to know where Kim and Ron are?"

"Yea, I do." With a sad look on her face.

"Well, where are they?"

"They had been captured my Gemini but we are about to go get them."

"Ok keep me undated."

"Will do wade."

Wade didn't want to tell Monique about what happen to Kim and Ron. So he came up with a story.

"Well, where are they?"

"Umm, they had to go get something. They will be here within an hour."

"Hum. You know wade. You're not a very good liar.

"I know." In his defeat voice.

"So, what's going on than?"

"Well don't tell anyone but Kim and Ron got captured."

"WHAT! How?"

"I'm not sure but their getting rescued now. So, no need to freak."

"Not to freak. Wade, Kim's pregnant. She can't fight in her condition and what makes it worst that Kim could go into labor any minuet. "

"I know but Betty said she give me an update when they were on their way."

"Ok wade. I promise I want say anything and let me know if they're going to make it because it looks like the parents are starting to get worried."

"Ok and don't worry I will."

About ten minutes later. Ron and Kim were on their way to their reception. Kim was still feeling weird and she didn't want to tell anyone. Ron was excited that Shego rescued them. To him that was first time that she showed any good in her to him unlike Kim who saw it the night of their graduation.

"I can't wait til this all over and behind us."

"Which part Ron? The reception or the fact Gemini was put in jail?"

"The fact Gemini was put in jail although after the reception wouldn't be too bad." Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok. Calm down Romeo. We still need to get though tonight and then we'll see.

Ron started to worry now because Kim started to look different all of a sudden.

"KP. Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." She lied to Ron. "Why would you ask?"

"You seem different all of a sudden."

"Different? Like how?"

"Like you're all stiff."

"Well what happen with Gemini took a lot out of me."

"If you say so Kim."

Ron wasn't dumb. He knows that Kim was hurting. For what he had no idea.

Kim was trying her best not to look like she was in pain. The weird feeling she felt earlier turn into pain. She wanted to go to the reception and have a good time but that could all change if her water brakes and she knew in. Lucky for her the contractions were only 30 mins apart. She promised herself if it got to ten minutes or less, she tell someone.

Wade got the phone call from Betty saying that Kim and Ron were safe and on their way to the reception.

"Good news everyone Kim and Ron are on their way here."

Everyone yelled and applauded when they heard the news. Mrs. and Mr. Possible were happy to know that their daughter was alright. Stoppables were also happy to know that their son was safe and sound.

As Kim and Ron got closer to the Reception hall, the guest inside could hear the sirens and went outside to see what's going on.

When Ron and Kim pulled up, all the guest were outside and waving to the new couple. Kim was happy to see so many people show up. Ron was pleased with who was there.

Unknown to Kim and Ron, Monique and Flex made their speeches already. That was fine with Kim and Ron because they heard them before.

As the night went on Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at Kim and notice something was different to her but she could put a figure in it. When Kim went to the restroom, Mrs. Possible fallowed her in. Kim was trying to relieve some of the pain she was feeling. She also unaware that her mom followed her in.

"God, I wish this wasn't so painful."

"What's so painful?"

Kim's eyes went wide and turned around so fast. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to check on you. You've been acting strange the whole reception. So what's so painful?"

Kim knew there was no use hiding it anymore. "Mom. I think. O I don't know what I think."

"Let me guess. You are feeling painful around your stomach and you don't want to tell anyone. Am I right?"

Kim didn't know what to say so she just moves her head up and down.

"Don't worry Kim. We don't need to go to the hospital unless contractions are less than five mins apart or your water brakes. Ether works."

"I know but I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart but every woman goes though this at least once in their lives."

"I just wish it wasn't so painful."

"You sound like me, dear"

"Well, how far are the contractions, anyway?"

"About fifteen minutes or so."

"Have you timed it?"

"Yes. About twenty minutes ago.

"Well if they get closer before the reception is over, you got to tell Ron. Then come find me, understand.

"Yes mom." Kim gave her mom a hug before going back out to the party. "Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For being there, when I need you the most."

Mrs. Dr. Possible started to tear up a little. "Anytime. What you say we go and show them how possible's party."

"Yea."

Kim walked out to the party. She talked to friend, family, and fans. As the night was winding down. Kim and Ron decided to leave the party and start to their future. Everyone wished them farewell.

As Ron drove away, with Kim in the passenger seat. Kim decides it be the best time to tell him.

"Ron."

"Yea, KP."

"You know how you were asking me if I was ok."

"Yea."

"Well the truth was. I wasn't ok."

Ron started to look concern. "What's wrong Kim?"

"Well. It's kinda hard to say and promise you won't freak out."

"I promise I won't freak out. Now what's wrong?"

"Well. I was having contractions."

Ron's eyes went wide and looked at Kim as if a shocked expression.

"Ron. Don't freak there only twenty minutes apart and mom says we don't have to go to the hospital until there ten minutes or my water brakes."

"Ok Kim."

Kim and Ron finally got home was relaxing as their first night together as husband and wife.

**Well what you think? **

**Are the kids going to born soon? **

**Will they all live? **

**Will kim survive the childbirth?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.**


	21. Long Night Part 1

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Kim and Ron's kids in this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

After the Reception, Kim and Ron went home to await the arrival of their children. Kim knew it had to be sometime soon although her contractions were only fifteen minutes apart. When they got home, Kim change into an old pair of pajamas just in case it did happen tonight. Ron didn't like to see Kim in pain. He also realized that he was the one that done it to her.

"Kim."

"Yea Ron."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For hurting you."

"Ron, you're not hurting me. You've given me the greatest gift I could think of."

"What's that?"

Kim gave him a loving look and said "our children."

Ron had nothing to say to that. Kim was right. The greatest gift he could give to Kim was children.

"Your right kim, this is the greatest gift I can give you." Ron said while rubbing Kim's swollen stomach.

Kim was happy that she had Ron until it was replaced by pain.

"So how far apart are they know?"

"Still like fifteen mins or so."

Ron wasn't satisfied with her answer so he started timing for her. As the next contraction hit, Ron started to time. To his shock, they were ten minutes.

"Umm Kim don't you think we should get going?"

"Yea. We should." Kim tried to get to get up but found that she couldn't.

"Ron I need help."

"What's wrong Kim?" With concern on his face.

"I can't get up. Can you help me?"

"Anytime Kim.

Ron helps Kim up and out to the car. Ron ran back inside to make a few quick phone calls first.

"Hello."

"Dr. Barker. This is Ron."

"Ron? O, Ron. Is Kim alright?"

"Well, Dr. Barker. Kim had been having contraction since 4pm and their ten minutes apart now. So we're coming in."

"Ron, get Kim to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll meet you there."

Ron picked up on the Dr. Barker's urgent turn. "Is there something wrong Dr. Barker?"

"Yes Ron there is. With Kim as small as she is and her caring three kids. I went ahead and set up a c-section."

"Why?"

"Because we don't only have one of the babies to worry about but Kim's health. If she would deliver them, Kim properly won't have the strength to live though if her water brakes."

"O, ok. I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. Ron hurry we properly don't have much time."

Ron hung up the phone and rushed out to car.

"How you doing Kim?"

"Fine. I little painful but I'm fine."

"Has your water broke yet?"

"No but hurry."

Ron Drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Ron knew it be five minutes to get there at least. As Ron entered the highway and was shocked to see a back up and Ron didn't have time for this. Kim was shocked as well. What happen if they didn't make it in time?

"Ron?"

"Yea, Kim."

"How are we going to get to the hospital now?"

"I-I don't know KP. I'll figure something out."

"Please hurry Ron."

Ron started to think. He had to get to the hospital before Kim's water broke and if that happens she might die. He couldn't lose Kim. Kim was his world, the air he breaths, his everything. He had to do something.

Kim was nerves too. She hoped to they get there soon. Her main force was making sure all her kids were born healthy and alive. She didn't care much if she would die when her kids were born. She just wanted all of them to live and be healthy. As that instant the most unthinkable happen. Her water broke.

"Uhh Ron."

"Yea Kim." Ron looked over and notices that the floor of the passenger was all wet.

"I think my water broke."

"All man. Don't worry Kim we're going off road."

Ron though the car in all wheel drive and started though the side of the highway. Some people they passed looked at him as if he was crazy. Ron didn't care though. His biggest concern was getting Kim to the hospital now.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

Kim was in severe pain. "Hurry Ron. Kim gritted though her teeth.

Ron only got stopped once and after everything was situated. The cop gave them a police escort to the hospital. Luck for Ron they got there in time.

"Ok Kim. We're here."

Kim was in too much pain to respond.

Dr. Barker got a wheel chair for Kim and wheeled her over to delivery.

"Ron did her water brake on the way here?"

"Yes. Dr. Barker. It couldn't be helped. We got stuck in traffic on the highway on the way here."

"O. Ron I promise I'll do everything I can to save all three babies and Kim."

"Thank you Dr. Barker. That's all I ask."

Ron went to wait and to prepare himself for the worst. Not only was his daughter's life in danger but so was Kim's.

Inside the Room.

Dr. Barker checked Kim over and notices that she was very close to giving birth to one of her kids here soon. Dr. Barker was hoping that it was the one with the heart problem.

"Ok Kim, you read?"

Kim really didn't have a choice these kids were coming she was ready or not. She nubs her head that she understood.

"Ok. Good. Let's get started."

After of about ten minutes one of the first of three was born.

"It's a girl."

Kim had tears in her eyes. Dr. Barker was hoping that it was the one with the heart problem.

"Take her to be examine, while I deliver the other two."

"Yes Dr. Barker."

The nurse left and took the baby to see Dr. Possible. The nurse knew she was the only on call doctor at the moment.

"Dr. Possible?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping that you examine this baby for me since you're the only on call doctor at the moment."

"Sure."

Dr. Possible examine the baby and notice that it had some key features that looked like her daughter.

"Umm. Whose baby does this belong to?"

"Hospital policy says I can't tell you but I can tell you the last name."

"What's the last name?"

"Possible-Stoppable. Doctor."

Dr. Possible was about to fate. She was examining her own granddaughter. She didn't find anything abnormal and she was perfectly health.

"Nurse. What is the statue of this little one's mother?"

"She is doing fine so far. She was on her way to deliver her second baby."

"Thank you. I would like to examine all the possible- stoppable babies."

"As you wish Dr. Possible." The nurse knew there was no fighting with her.

About thirty minutes later. Kim gave birth to her second one and she was starting to get tired.

"It's a boy. You're going great so far Kim."

"I'm so tired though Dr. Barker."

"No Kim. You must not give up. You got one more, one more Kim. You can do this."

"I'm a Possible and anything is possible for a possible."

After that. A nurse brought the little boy to see Dr. Possible.

"Dr. Possible, she had a little boy."

Dr. Possible had a smile on her face. "Thanks, I'll look him over."

Dr. Possible looked him over and also found that he was healthy. He was slightly smaller that his sister but that would properly change in the future.

"How's the mom doing?"

"She is doing fine. She is starting to get tired though. I'm not sure if she'll make it though on the last one."

Dr. Possible had a faint look on her face and the nurse noticed.

"Are you alright Dr. Possible?"

"O yea. I'm alright."

"Dr. Possible is the women who is giving birth right now your daughter."

"Yes. Yes she is."

"O. I should've figured it out from your reaction to the last name."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Would you still like news on Kim, Dr Possible?"

"Yes. If you don't mind."

"O course not Dr. Possible."

The nurse left to see if the third one had been born yet. While the nurse was doing that Dr. possible went out to the waiting room to see if Ron was ok.


	22. Long Night Part 2

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Kim and Ron's kids in this story.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't finish in the last chapter. I hope Kim and the baby will be ok.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Mrs. Dr. Possible figured Ron could use an update on how Kim and the babies were. Dr. Possible looked in the waiting room and saw Ron pacing back and forth. Mrs. Dr. Possible laugh at herself thinking "He so worried about Kim and the babies. He makes an excellent husband and father."

"Ron."

Ron jumped as he turns to face the voice. "O, Mrs. Dr. Possible. I didn't know it was you. How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't. I was surprised that's all."

"Surprised? By what?"

"Well I'm the on-call doctor for the night and a nurse came by wanting me to check on something. Comes to my surprise, that I was examining my own grandchild."

Ron eyes light up when he heard that news. "Are they ok?"

"Yes Ron they are. Your son and daughter are doing fine so far."

"How is Kim and the third baby?"

"I don't know yet, Ron. She was still delivering the third baby now."

* * *

Inside the delivery room.

"I-I can't do it."

"Kim no, you can't give up." Dr. Barker was pleading with Kim to keep trying.

Kim was tired. She wasn't sure if she could go on any longer. Kim wasn't willing to give up ether. She was determined to give birth to her final baby.

"Ok. One last push and your baby will be here."

Kim Pushed one last time and then all she could hear was crying than everything went black.

Dr. Barker was happy that the last baby came out crying but then he looks up and sees that Kim has passed out on the table.

"Nurse get this little one to see the on call doctor."

"Yes. Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker went to check Kim and found no pulse.

* * *

The nurse took baby number three to see Dr. Possible. When she got there Dr. Possible wasn't there.

Nurse looked down at the baby and said "Now I wondered where your grandmother get to."

The nurse thought to check the waiting room. When she got there, she decided to bring the baby with her.

"Dr. Possible."

Ron and Dr. Possible noticed the baby in the nurse's arms. Mrs. Dr. Possible excused herself and she promised that she bring the baby out when she was done.

Dr. Possible fallowed he nurse into an examination room. As she entered the room Dr. Possible, she started feeling like something is wrong. The nurse noticed that the doctor was scared for some reason.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Possible?"

"I don't know. I got this strangest feeling that something isn't right."

Nurse was nerves if she should tell Dr. Possible about what's happening with Kim.

* * *

Dr. Barker was doing everything he can to revive Kim. "Come on Kim. Breath."

Kim stopped breathing right after the nurse left with the baby.

As Dr. Barker was trying to revive Kim. Kim was in her own special place.

"Huh where am I?"

"You're where all people go to when they die."

"Dead? I can't be dead."

"I'm sorry Kim but you are dead. There is only one way to return to earth."

"How is that? I really want to see my babies."

"I understand on that one but you must complete a task."

"What's the task?"

"Is to get past your greatest fears."

"That won't be a problem." Kim folding her arms.

"If that's so, let begin shall we."

The screen changes to Kim and Ron climbing a cliff as if they are on a mission.

"Ron stop fooling around."

"Coming KP." Ron climbing to the top of the cliff

Kim was starting to worry because Ron was climbing the cliff slower than normal. Kim heard something. She turns to check on Ron and he was gone.

"Ron. RON." Kim screamed.

She heard nothing but silences. Kim started to cried and worried about Ron. Kim started to climb down and see where Ron went. Fearing the worst.

As she got to the bottom, she searched for Ron. She called his name several times until she looked up and saw blood on the side of the cliff. Kim started to fear the worst. "RON." Kim looked around a little more and saw something behind the rocks. Kim went to look and saw Ron behind the rock not moving.

"Ron." Kim checked him. She saw that blood was everywhere but somehow he still alive.

"Kim." Ron choked up.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be alright." Kim now with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kim, I don't think I'll make it."

"N-No Ron, D-Don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry Kim. I (Cough) love you."

"I-I love you too, Ron." Kim leaned to give Ron one last kiss.

After Kim gave Ron that kiss, the scene began to fade away and Kim was found before.

"What just happen?"

"That was your test Kim."

"So did I pass?"

"Kim your love for Ron is undying therefore I'm going to grant your request."

"You mean I get to go back to earth?"

"Yes."

"O. Thank you."

* * *

Dr. Barker been trying really hard to revive Kim but nothing was working. He was just about to give up. When he heard a beep comes from the machine.

"It can't be?

Dr. Barker checked the machine and saw it wasn't malfunctioning. "Well, I'll be. She's coming back."

Some of the nurses cheered that Kim was going to be alright.

* * *

Dr. Possible picked up that the nurse what hiding something from her. "Is there something you are hiding from me, nurse?"

"Well."

"Nurse, please tell me. Is it my daughter?"

"Yes, Dr. Possible. K-Kim is dead."

"What? Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was Dr. Possible but I'm sorry. Kim is dead."

Mrs. Dr. Possible started to cry. Thinking "W-Why Kim."

Dr. Possible Looked over the baby, she noticed that the baby had a healthy heart beat but was having trouble breathing.

"Nurse get this little one to the nursery. She seems to be having trouble breathing."

"Yes Dr. Possible."

The nurse took the baby to the nursery. After the nurse left the nursery, she ran into Dr. Barker.

"Dr. Barker, is Kim alright?"

"You never believe this but Kim is back from the dead."

"How?"

"I don't know. One minute Kim not breathing at all, than the next thing she comes though breathing with a heartbeat."

"Wow. Dr. Possible will be happy to know that her daughter is alright."

"Dr. Possible? Kim's mom."

"Yes Dr. Barker. She was the on-call Doctor tonight."

Dr. Barker got a happy look on his face. Maybe it was the thought on how proud Dr. Possible properly was when she found out when she was examining her own grandchildren.

"Does she know that Kim was dead?"

"Yes she did. You may find her in her office."

Dr. Barker went to Dr. Possible's office and could hear some sobbing from inside. He knocked on the door.

"Dr. Possible?"

"Please I don't want to see anyone right now." Dr. possible said in a sad and sobbing way.

"Dr. Possible, it's about Kim."

Dr. Possible hoped out of her chair and ran to open the door. "How's kim?"

Dr. Barkin smiled "She's alive and well, Dr. possible."

Dr. Possible had tears of joy in her eyes. "Wher-Where is she?"

"She's in recovering now. How were your grandkids?"

"They were all good, expect for the third one. She seemed like she had some problem breathing so I had the nurse take her to the nursery."

"I know, I checked on her before I came to talk to you. She is fine so will the other two. I haven't told Ron of almost losing his wife yet."

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm sure Ron will be glad too. When can I see Kim?"

"Well, why don't we let Kim rest for a bit before we let people visit her."

"Ok. I understand. Would you want me to tell Ron what's going on?"

"If you want, Ron might not panic as much."

"I would agree with you on that one. I'll tell him."

* * *

Now it was 4am and Ron was still in the waiting room. Waiting on any news about Kim or the babies.

"I hope they're all right. I don't know what I do if I lost Kim or any of the kids."

Mrs. Dr. Possible turned the corner and watch Ron. He had a worried look and why shouldn't he. It's been hours since he heard on Kim or the babies.

"Ron."

"Yes Mrs. Dr. P. Is Kim alright? How are the babies?"

"Ron. K-Kim was pronounce dead early."

"Dead? Kim is dead."

"Was, Ron. Kim was dead. She's alive."

Ron had tears in his eyes. "And the babies?"

"Your one daughter is having a little trouble breathing but she will be fine and the other two are perfectly healthy."

Ron sad look turn into a happy one. "That's great. When can I see Kim?"

"Dr. Barker said to let Kim rest a bit. With having three babies and coming back from the dead must have taken a lot out of her."

"O. ok. Can I at least see my kids?"

"I don't see why not."

Dr. Possible showed Ron to the nursery. Ron looks into the nursery and notices the only three babies that he knew were his even though he hadn't met them yet. Dr. Possible took Ron into the nursery and showed him his kids.

The first girl had Kim's red hair and green eyes. The boy looked just like Ron, blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The second girl in the incubator had strawberry blond hair, freckles and blue eyes.

"They're beautiful." Ron was happy that he finally got to meet his kids.

Dr. Possible watch as Ron held his kids for the first time. He was nerves at first like all first time dads but that faded fast.

"Has Kim seen them yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Excuse me Dr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable but Kim is awake if you want to see her."

"We would very much like that, thank you nurse. "

The nurse showed them to Kim's room before heading back to the nurses' station.

* * *

As they walked in. they notice that Kim was taking a light nap before everyone showed up. Mrs. Dr. Possible thought like waking her up like the old days.

"Kim."

"Five more minutes, mom."

"Kim wake up, Ron is here and you got little ones to me."

Kim's eyes shot open when she mentions Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey KP."

Ron gives Kim a soft kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Good but I feel like I just came back from the dead or something."

Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't help but laugh at Kim's statement.

"What's so funny mom?"

"Well Kim technically you were dead for about ten minutes or so."

"What? I do remember a strange dream I had before waking up in this room."

Ron got concerned "What was the dream Kim?"

"I remember there was a task I need to do. Someone told me I was dead and the only way back was to get pass my greatest fear. I didn't think I had any until he had me on a side of a cliff with you. You fell and got hurt badly. I realized that my greatest fear was losing you or one of the kids. I passed the task and was returned."

Ron understood were she was coming from. He would die if he lost Kim and the kids.

"Are the babies alright?"

"Yes their alright. Your first two are very health. The third only had a little trouble breathing but she will be ok." Mrs. Dr. possible explained.

"Mom, how did you know we were here?"

"I was the on-call doctor for the night. A nurse came by my office with a baby in her arms and asked me to examine the child. I was shocked to find out I was examining my own grandchildren."

"O. I must have scared you all."

"Yes. Yes you did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"It's ok KP. It's not like you could have control over anything."

"Ron's right sweetheart."

After a brief moment of talking about what happen to Kim. Kim wanted to see her babies. Dr. Barker thought it be a better idea to wait until later after Kim had rest up a little bit more. Ron and Mrs. Dr. Possible agreed to that and left Kim so she could sleep for the rest of the night. Dr. Barker Promised she could see them first thing after she woke up. Ron asks Mrs. Dr. possible if he could sleep in her office until morning because he didn't want to go to faraway from Kim. Mrs. Dr. Possible went home for the night and told James about what happen to him in the morning

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. All the Kids made it safe and sound. I wonder what Kim and Ron will name them.**

**Please REVIEW**


	23. Names

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Kim and Ron's kids in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

When Mrs. Dr. Possible got home, Mr. Dr. Possible was still sitting in his chair. She walked up and was about to talk tell him the news when she noticed that he was passed out asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him.

"I'll tell him in the morning."

James was pretending to be asleep and heard what his wife. "I wonder what she wanted to tell me."

James walked up to the room and noticed that his wife was asleep. Or so he thought.

As James slide into the bed, he could feel his wife turning towards.

"Hey."

"Hey." James leaned in for a kiss.

Ann returned it.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"O, well. While I was working tonight I got a surprise."

"What was the surprise?"

"Well let's just say that how do you like be called grandpa?" Ann said with a smile on her face."

"You mean?" James said looking at her wide eyed and with a huge smile.

Ann just knobbed her head.

"How are they though?"

"Their alright." Ann fell silent.

"Are you alright Ann?"

"We almost lost are daughter tonight."

James fell silent before asking "How?"

"Well. What Dr. Barker told me. That Kim was tired when she was giving birth to her third baby. Apparently Kim gave her last energy so she babies could live. She came back somehow. Dr. Barker couldn't explain it at all. I think it's because she's a fighter and wasn't going to leave without seeing Ron or her babies."

James stated to tear up a bit. "I can believe we almost lost our little Kimmie-cub."

"I know. I was in tears when Dr. Barker told me that Kim was alive."

"We should go see them in the morning."

"James."

"Yes Ann?"

"It is morning." She laughs at James.

"Ok. We'll go see them later than." James chuckles.

James and Ann went to sleep for the good part of the morning.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kim slept for the most part of the day. Dr. Barker had been concerned about side effect on Kim's returned to the land of the living. He been checking Kim all morning and found nothing on why Kim's vitals all of a sudden changed from flat line to a steady heart beat. He been concerned with the fact that Kim wasn't breathing for twenty minutes, which meant the brain wasn't getting oxygen. He wanted to make sure that Kim wouldn't have any problems in the future.

"Excuse me Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker turned towards the door and saw Ron standing there. "Yes Ron."

"Is K-Kim going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure Ron. Kim seems to be going fine for now. It still doesn't explain why or how she came back from the dead."

"Will there be problems Dr. Barker?"

"Well, not that I can tell for the moment. I am concerned that Kim wasn't breathing for twenty minutes which mean the brain wasn't getting any oxygen. "

"Could that be a bad thing?"

"Yes Ron. It would. I could cause prolonged vegetative state in which the person is not alert, though he may be found breathing. She may even open his eyes, but she would not respond to the surroundings. Kim may survive in this state longer but usually such patients die within a year. Brain dysfunction can lead to bedridden position, causing bed sores. Lung infections causing pneumonia can be a result of lack of oxygen to the lungs and brain. Or insufficient supply of oxygen to the brain can cause clots in the veins."

"What can I do?"

"Well when Kim wakes up. I want to have a cat scan done to make sure all her organs are functioning normal and a MRI done too."

"I understand Dr. Barker." Ron got a sad look n his face.

Dr. Barker saw the look on Ron's face. Hey, hey Ron. Kim's going to be alright. Ok."

"Ok Dr. Barker."

After about thirty minutes later, Kim woke with Ron watching over her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling, Kim?"

"Fine, I just want to see my babies though."

"Well. I'll talk to Dr. Barker about you seeing the babies."

Dr. Barker walked in. "Mrs. Stoppable. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yes. I remember going to labor, giving birth to all three of my babies than darkness. Next thing I know I woke up in this room and wanting to see my babies."

"Well, I let you see them right after I go over a couple things with you."

"Ok. What's the sitch?"

Ron knew what was coming.

"Mrs. Stoppable. I would like to take a cat scan and a MRI. If that's ok with you."

"I'm alright with it but can I ask why?"

"Mrs. Stoppable. The darkness you experienced was when you passed out. You had no pulse and weren't breathing for about twenty minutes. So I just want to make sure that nothing was harmed from the lack of oxygen."

"Ok. I will agree to that. Can I see my babies now?"

"Yes you can."

Ron put Kim in a wheel chair and wheeled her down to the nursery. Once there Kim was amazed on how much her one daughter looked so much like herself and how much the boy looked like Ron.

"Ron, we still need to name them."

"I know. I wanted to wait until you were here."

"Ah. You're such a sweetheart.

"I didn't want to name them until you saw them first."

Kim gave Ron a loving gaze.

"Well the first born girl, I like the name Emma."

"Umm. Emma Lynn Stoppable. I like it."

"Ok, what should we name this little guy?"

"Why don't you name him, Ron?"

"Umm. What about naming him after me?"

"I don't know, Ron. I think it get a little too confusing."

"Ok. What about Adam?"

"I like that name better."

"Adam James Stoppable."

Kim was happy that she finally got to meet and name her babies but she got a little nervous.

"Ron. Where is our third baby?"

"Over here Kim. They had to put her in an incubator because she was having a little trouble breathing but she be alright."

Kim was glad to hear that all three babies were going to be alright. Ron wheeled Kim over to the incubator where their baby was laying.

"She serenely is a fighter."

"Just like her mother."

Kim smiled at what Ron said. Her daughter was a fighter. Just like she was, her daughter too was fighting to stay alive.

"She should get a special name. She is our fighter and our miracle. She was able to show what Dr. Barker said wouldn't happen."

"I know so what are going to name her?"

"Why don't we name her for what she is?"

"And what's that Kim?"

"Miracle."

Ron was amazed by the name. The name fit so well. "If prefect Kim. Miracle Ann Stoppable."

"Ok so we have Miracle, Adam, and Emma Stoppable."

"The names sound perfect, Kim."

Ron had taken Kim back to the room. About five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Possible arrived to see how Kim was doing.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into the room and noticed that Kim was awake.

"How are we doing Kim?"

Kim was startled at first but once recognized the voice she quickly calms down.

"Fine Mom. Is Dad with you?"

"You bet I'm here Kimmie-cub. I wouldn't miss visiting my five favorite people in the world."

"Five favorite people, dad? You haven't met the kids yet."

"Hey if they are a part of you and Ron than I love them already."

Kim could only smile at her father's statement. He really meant what he said six months ago.

"So have you come up with names for the babies or what?"

"We have. We named them just before you walked in."

"Well are you going to tell us or I'm I going to find out myself?"

"We named the first daughter Emma."

"Emma? Why Emma?"

"I always liked that name for a girl and I wanted to keep Nana sprit alive since she's no longer with us."

Mr. Possible understood that. Kim and Nana were close and he could see Kim naming one of the kids after his mom.

"Our little boy is named Adam. I wanted to name him after me but Kim wouldn't allow it."

"I just thought it be confusing for him when we go to family gatherings and people are calling out Ron. I thought he get confused."

"I understand Kim. Jim was like that too when he was younger but got over it. I'm happy with the names so far. What about the third baby?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other in a loving way until turning back to the Possibles.

"We decided to name her Miracle." Kim and Ron both said.

"Miracle? Why Miracle?"

"We wanted to give her a name that stood for what she is. She's a fighter just like Kim. She was able to do something that Dr. Barker told us was impossible. She also our little miracle that she survived."

"Well she is a possible and what have I always told you Kimmie-cub?"

"Anything is possible for a possible but dad she's not a possible. She's a stoppable."

"That maybe true Kimmie-cub but she still has possible blood flow though her veins. "

"Ok you win. I'm not going to argue with the whole stoppable-possible blood thing."

"Well I'm happy with the names you picked out for the babies."

"Kim. I was wondering? Why are they doing a MRI on you?"

"Dr. Barker wants to make sure there was no damage the brain or any other organs for when I wasn't breathing for twenty minutes."

"O. ok. If I was your Doctor I would want that done myself."

"Well we should get going. I'm sure that Kim and Ron got more company coming and Kim got to rest up for her tests that are going to be done."

"Ok. Bye mom and dad."

"Take care Mr. and Mrs. P."

Kim and Ron were visited by many of their friends throughout the day. Kim was really tired so she decided to take a nap before the test had to start. Ron decided to check on the babies in the nursery while Kim was asleep.

**Well, what you think?**

**Please REVIEW**


	24. A Miracle is needed

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

As Ron entered the nursery, he was happy to see that his kids were healthy. He was really worried about Miracle. Miracle was a perfect mix between Kim and him. She had his freckles, Kim's eyes, and Strawberry blond hair. He was proud that she came this far. Emma started to cry so Ron went over to comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong Em?"

Ron lifted Emma up into his arms. Emma just looked at Ron.

"There, There Em. Daddy's here."

Emma stopped crying and looked up at Ron. Mrs. Dr. Possible snuck up behind Ron and watch him as he interacted with his daughter.

"Ron, your serenity are a natural."

Ron jumped a bit. "Mrs. Dr. P. don't scare me like that especially when I'm holding one of the babies."

"Sorry Ron. You just look so like a pro."

"Well I got a lot help from Kim when the twins were born."

Mrs. Dr. Possible was shock to say the least. "How?"

"Well, when Kim used to babysit the twins. I would be over to help her."

Mrs. Dr. Possible got closer to Ron. "She looks so much like Kim when she was a baby."

Ron smiled at that.

"What's her name Ron?"

"This is little Emma that we told you about."

"She's beautiful Ron."

"Thanks Dr. Mrs. Possible. Kim should be going for her MRI and Cat scan here soon."

"I know Ron. I'm the one who will be doing the MRI on Kim today. I just hope that everything will be alright."

"I hope so too Mrs. Dr. P."

Ron started to showed Mrs. Dr. Possible, Adam and Miracle after setting Emma down.

After Ron had introduced Mrs. Dr. Possible to Adam first.

"May, he will be handsome little one."

"Yea, he will be." Ron chuckled at Mrs. Dr. Possible's words.

After they were done, Ron took Mrs. Dr. Possible to see Miracle.

"Hey there, Miracle."

Mrs. Dr. Possible surprised that she was still alive. Kim was right about one thing thought. Miracle was a fighter. She was able to do the impossible like Ron and Kim have done. She wouldn't be surprised if she took over the world saving bid one of these days. Her thoughts were interrupted my Ron.

"You get big and strong Miracle. You'll get out of this thing eventfully." Ron was starting to tear up.

"Ron, Are you alright?"

"No I'm not Mrs. Dr. P."

"What's wrong Ron?"

"D-Dr. Barker said that (Ron Pauses) she has a 40% chance that she'll live though her first month of life." Ron was in tears now.

Mrs. Dr. Possible recognized the look. It was the same look when she found out that her daughter was dead. "It be ok, Ron. She'll live. She's already proved that she isn't going down without a fight."

"I'm sure your right."

"Does Kim know Ron?"

"No. I don't want her to know. It would break her heart if Miracle died."

"I understand Ron but Kim deserves the right to know about her own daughter."

"I know. It just hurt so much that Kim would've died in her daughter stay."

"I know Ron. I would've done the same thing for Kim. All mothers have this bond with their kids even before their born. I had it, your mom had it, and now Kim has it. But dads have a different kind of bond."

"What kind of bond is that?"

"That I can't say, James would know better than I do."

"Ok. Thanks, Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Well, I got to go get ready for Kim's MRI."

"Ok. I should go check on Kim before this all starts."

Mrs. Dr. Possible left to the scanning room.

* * *

Ron returned to Kim's room just as Kim was waking up.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was her sleep?"

"Good. How are the babies?"

"Now how did you know that I went there?"

"Because Ron. I know you. You care about their heath since they came into this year."

"Ok. You caught me. Their doing fine, Emma cried when I was in there but she's fine now."

"Ok. So how soon are these tests going to start?"

"I don't know Kim."

Dr. Barker walked in. "Ok Kim. Are we ready to start?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

"Ok. Let's get started we will do a CAT scan first, then we will do a MRI."

Kim just stayed quiet and knobbed that she understood everything that was being said to her.

After a couple of minutes a nurse came by and wheeled Kim to the where the CAT scan machine was being held. The told Kim got up to the table and waited for further instructions.

"Kim, we going to start to the machine now, you got to be completely still during the procedure. If you move we got to start all over again, understand.

"I understand."

Ron was told he have to stand behind the glass windows. If he wanted to see what was being done.

They started up the machine. Kim was nervous at first but that quickly went away.

After a couple of hours in the machine, Kim started getting the urge to move but knew she couldn't do so.

"Guess a couple more minutes than we'll be done." Kim heard over the intercom.

After about thirty mins later, they were finished and let Kim out of the machine.

"Ok. Kim we are done for this part. I understand that their also doing a MRI too.

"Yes, Dr. Barker wanted a MRI done too."

The nurse showed up with Ron, "Ok Kim. We are going to take a break and let you rest up for a bit than we will do your MRI."

"Ok, Nurse."

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Possible was made aware that they were going to do the MRI later.

"I wonder how Kim's CAT scan went this afternoon."

Luck fully for Dr. Possible, she ran into Dr. Barker who got the results from the CAT scan.

"Dr. Barker."

"Yes. Dr. Possible."

"I was wondering, what were the results of Kim's CAT scan?"

"Well, I just got the results to Kim's CAT scan. I haven't got a chance to go over them. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker went back to his office and looked over Kim's results. Dr. Possible just sat there waiting to see what Dr. Barker had to say about her daughter.

"Umm. Interesting, very interesting."

"What is it Dr. Barker?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong here. Her organs are functioning perfectly normal, maybe even better than normal."

"Which means?"

"That Kim's organs are normal. I just hope that her brain wasn't damage in any way because if that happens. You could be operating on your own daughter, Dr. Possible."

Dr. Possible was starting to get scared. She never done an operation on anyone she was related to. If Kim would die on the operating table, it would be all her fault.

"I understand Dr. Barker."

"Are you going to be able to handle it Dr. Possible?"

"To tell you the truth Dr. Barker, I've never operated on a family member before but I think I will be able to handle it."

"Good, that's all I'm asking for."

* * *

In Kim's room, Kim and Ron were eating lunch.

"God I hate hospital food."

"Ron, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is KP. Where's the naco? The gravy on the mash potatoes?"

"Ron, this isn't Bueno Nacho It's a hospital. Besides they got to make food for like 2,000 people."

"But Kim, that be so nice if there was a Bueno Nacho in a hospital."

"Ron, they can't do that."

"Fine. I'm going to write a letter to Bueno nacho HQ."

"Ron, I don't think they're going to put a Bueno Nacho in a hospital just for you."

"I beg to diver Kim, after all I did invent their biggest seller."

"Yes you did Ron (Kiss Ron). I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well Kim, would you want to see the kids before you go for your MRI."

"I would like that Ron."

* * *

After Kim and Ron finished their lunch, they went to the nursery.

"There they are."

Kim was happy to see her babies' again. Kim noticed a nurse was in there.

"Hello."

"O. Hello Mrs. Stoppable. Come to see how your babies are doing today."

"Yes. How are they today?"

"Emma and Adam are going fine."

"And about Miracle?"

"She gave us a little scare earlier but she's fine known."

"A little scare. How?"

"She had an episode were she wasn't breathing."

"Wasn't breathing? I thought she was going to be fine?"

"Umm. Kim, Dr. Barker told me that Miracle has only a 40% chance that she will live through her first year of life."

Kim started to cried. "She will make it. She already proved that she is a fighter already."

"I know Kim. The only thing we can do is hope that she will be alright."

"Your Right Ron. Nurse how long wasn't she breathing?"

"About a minute, it wasn't long enough for any effects or anything."

"Ok."

Ron notice that Kim was in a lot of pain. "Kim, do you want to go back to your room?"

"Yes. I want to rest a bit before the MRI."

"Ok Kim."

* * *

Ron wheeled Kim to her room where Dr. Barker was waiting for them.

"Dr. Barker? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to give you the results of your CAT scan."

"What were the results?"

"Kim, your results came back normal. I still want to do the MRI scan."

"Ok. What about the kids."

"Emma and Adam are going fine they could be able to go home soon."

"What about Miracle?"

"Miracle won't be able to go home until she gets over her breathing problem. I don't think she will be able to go home for a while."

"How long though, Dr. Barker? Kim started to get irritated.

"I don't know Kim. She doesn't seem to be showing any signs of improvement. It would take a miracle for her to recover."

Kim and Ron got a sad look on their faces. Dr. Barker understood because no parent wants to lose a child.

"Well Kim are you ready for your MRI."

"Yes, Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker Wheeled Kim down to MRI area. When they got their Kim got the biggest surprise of her life.

"MOM?"

"Hi Kimmie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one performing the MRI."

"O well, I'm glad to see you."

"Why's that Kimmie."

Kim started to break down crying.

"Kim what's wrong?"

"D-Dr. Barker s-said that M-Miracle properly won't b-be coming h-home with R-Ron and me."

"Kim calm down. Everything will alright. Miracle is a fighter and don't you forget that."

Kim started to calm herself down. She began to think "Maybe mom is right. Miracle will be alright."

"Are you ready kim?"

Kim knobs her head.

"Alright let's get started. Now Kim you're going to have to as still as possible. We will talk to you from time to time to keep brain activity going.

"Ok mom."

The reason Dr. Possible was chosen to do this, was because she was the closes thing to Kim besides Ron and the babies.

Ron helped Mrs. Dr. Possible put Kim on the table. Mrs. Dr. Possible reminded Kim of what has to done. Mrs. Dr. Possible started up the machine and Kim went inside. After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Dr. Possible started to get readings but they were low so Mrs. Dr. Possible started a conversation.

"How are you doing kim?"

"Fine mom."

"Would you like to talk to Ron?"

"Yes. Please and thank you."

Within minutes Ron was on the intercom talking to Kim.

"Hey KP."

"Hey Ron."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Ron. How are the kids doing?"

"Their doing fine Kim."

"How much longer do I have to be in here?"

"Your mom says for about ten more minutes"

"How does everything look so far?"

"Your mom can't tell me, Kim. She said Dr. Barker will tell you the results."

"Ok."

* * *

About twenty mins later.

"Kim, we're going let you out now."

"Ok."

It took about a minute or two for Kim's eyes to adjust to the light. A nurse came by and took Kim to her room. The nurse took Mrs. Dr. Possible to the side because she thought Kim wasn't ready for the news that she had about Miracle.

"Dr. Possible can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"What is it, nurse?"

"Well it's about Miracle?"

"What about Miracle?

"W-We almost lost her while Kim was in for her MRI."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, Dr. Barker believes that she has asthma."

"Ah I see. She would need extra care then."

"Then why did she almost die? Was no one watch her than?"

"Yes. Dr. Possible the nurse on duty didn't tell anyone that she was going on a break when it happen."

"Ok. Well make sure there is a nurse in the nursery at all times."

"Yes Dr. Possible. Are you going to tell Kim about what happen?"

"No. I'm sure Dr. Barker will tell Kim and Ron about Miracle."

"As you wish Dr. Possible."

"Miracle is going to need a miracle to make it home with Kim and Ron."

**

* * *

**

OMG Miracle's live is hanging in the balance.

**How will Kim react if Miracle died?**

**Will Dr. Possible have to operate on her own daughter?"**

**We'll all have to find out in the next chapter.**


	25. More Trouble

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Kim returned to her room and was rather tired but she didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"You ok Kim?"

"Yea Ron, why ask?"

"You just look rather tired there KP."

"To tell you the truth Ron, I'm exhausted. I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Maybe it was because you only got a couple of hours of sleep last night,"

"Maybe that's it Ron. I hope the results come soon."

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you when Dr. Barker has the result."

"Ok Ron. Keep watch over the babies while I'm asleep. I got this feeling like something is going to happen to them."

"Ok Kim. I will."

Ron made sure that Kim was in a deep sleep before going to the nursery. "Goodnight Kim." Ron gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Right before he left, he could hear Kim say one word. "Ron."

Ron just smiled. He made his way over to the nursery when he notice that were major activity going on.

"Nurse what is going on?"

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"Nurse what happen?"

Nurse thought about it for a few minutes. "Fallow me Mr. Stoppable."

Ron fallowed the nurse out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Stoppable, Dr. Barker believes that Miracle has asthma and she is very sensible to something. We haven't figured what it is yet."

"When will Dr. Barker know what it is?"

"We don't know yet Mr. Stoppable. We hope that he will run a test on her soon. The sooner we figure it out. The sooner we can cure her."

"Ok. Is Emma or Adam going to have asthma as well?"

"As far as we know, no we don't think they will asthma. Miracle was born smaller than the Emma and Adam."

"Dr. Barker told me that Miracle only had a 40% chance to live to her first year."

"That is true. Babies with asthma have about four to five episodes a year."

"So you're saying that she would need to be watch very carefully."

"Yes Mr. Stoppable. Dr. Possible wanted a nurse in the nursery at all times."

"Why is that?"

"We almost lost her earlier."

"WHAT! What happen, nurse?"

"Well, the nurse that watching them, went on a break without telling anyone."

Ron was full of rage. "How can anyone just leave without anyone seeing this person leave?"

"We don't know, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron couldn't let it go. "Well, find out wont you."

"Yes Mr. Stoppable. I'm sure Dr. Barker will go over this with you."

"Ok. Can I see my kids know?"

"Yes Mr. Stoppable."

Ron returned to the nursery. Notice that miracle's incubator is different. He walks up to it and notices a small breathing tube and IV lines connected to Miracle.

"O. I'm so sorry Miracle that you got to go through this."

"It's alright Ron."

Ron jumps and turns around to see who it is. "Kim. Don't ever do that to me."

"Sorry Ron didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright KP."

"So what's wrong with Miracle?"

"A nurse told me that Miracle might have asthma."

"Well that's not that bad"

"Kim. Miracle could die if not watched 24/7."

"What! How can that be?"

"I don't Kim. The nurse said that Dr. Barker will go over with what's going on."

"I understand Ron."

Ron just held Kim in his arms as they watched over Miracle.

* * *

Dr. Barker was sitting in his office, looking over Kim's result from her MRI and where to start on Miracle's problem.

"Well I better talk to Dr. Possible."

Dr. Barker walked over to Dr. Possible's office.

Dr. Barker knocked on the Door. "Dr. Possible."

"Coming." Dr. Possible opened the door. Shocked to see Dr. Barker there.

"Dr. Barker? What do I owe this visit for?"

"Dr. Possible, I was going over Kim's results of her MRI and found that the neurons in her brain are not as active as I would like but all else everything looks fine."

"So you mean that Kim's mind could stop working."

"Yes but I come across an invention, that could save her but you would have to operate on Kim. Can you do that?

"I think so Dr. Barker."

"I also need advice Dr. Possible."

"Advice on what, Dr. Barker?"

"Well it's about Miracle. She seems to be showing signs of asthma. I don't know what the first step is to prove my theory."

"Well, I would do is take an x-ray of her airway and see if it's irritated and swollen in any way."

"Ok thank you Dr. Possible. I will do that as soon as I can get Kim and Ron's approval."

"I'm sure they give you their approval."

"Thank you Dr. Possible.

* * *

Dr. Barker left Dr. Possible's office and wondered to Kim's room.

"Kim, I got u-"

Dr. Barker looked around the room and noticed that Kim or Ron wasn't there. Thinking "I wonder where they went to?" Dr. Barker thought for a moment and thought there was one place they would be "The nursery."

He walked towards the nursery. He looked into the nursery window before entering and had a smile on his face. Ron held tightly onto Kim while they watched over Miracle.

"They got to be worried about her. They would make great parents if given the chance."

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry to stop this so short but it's late and I'm tired.

**Please REVIEW**


	26. Options

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, can I speak with you for a moment in my office?"

Kim and Ron looked at Dr. Barker than looked back at Miracle.

"We'll be right back Miracle." Ron whispered.

"You just hang in there." Kim whispered.

Ron and Kim than walked over to where Dr. Barker was. "Follow me Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

Ron and Kim agree to meet with him in his office which was right next to Dr. Possible's office.

Dr. Barker opens the door to his office and offered them a seat. "Ok, Mrs. Stoppable I got your result back from the MRI."

Ron and Kim got nervous and were hoping that everything was alright.

"Kim the scan showed that the neurons in your brain are not as active."

"Which means?"

"That Kim's brain could going into a stat were she would be unresponsive or her brain could flat out stop working."

"What can we do?"

"Well there something we can do for Kim?"

"Yes there is a brain transplant we can go but the one problem is that we need a donor that matches Kim's'. All I need is Kim's approval for this surgery or we can start looking for a donor."

Kim looked at Ron and knob to him. Ron just knobs back, understanding Kim's decision.

"Dr. Barker, I agree to this transplant."

"Kim, I hope you are aware of the dangers of this operation. You can die."

"But Dr. Barker isn't there a chance of me dying without this operation?"

"Yes. Now I understand you have some concerns about Miracle?"

Kim and Ron knob their heads.

"Well I was wonder if I had your permission to get x-rays done on Miracle."

"X-rays? For what may I ask?"

"Well I what to see how big her airway is. I want to check to see if it's swollen and irritated. After that I can see where to go from there."

"Ok. Ron and I will talk this over and get back to you."

Kim and Ron excused themselves while they decide what to do.

* * *

"Kim what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Ron. We have to do it though, for Miracle's sake."

"But Kim how are we going to afford this?"

"Ron don't you still have some of your Bueno Nacho royalty check left over."

"Yea KP but I was hoping to save what was left of it for the kid's college money. I think we be ok enough though if we used a million or so on your surgery and Miracle's X-ray and anything after that."

Kim just smiled at Ron. "Ron, how much do you have in the Royalty check?"

"About 90 million."

"So we have more than enough to cover my surgery and Miracle's x-ray plus anything that comes after that."

"I believe we're going though with your surgery and Miracle's x-ray."

"Yes Ron. If we don't we might lose Miracle forever."

Ron thought Kim was right on one thing. Emma and Miracle were his little princesses and he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

"Ok Kim we'll do it. I promised myself I won't let anything happen to any of the kids on my watch."

"Let's go back inside Dr. Barker's office and let him know of our decision."

* * *

Kim and Ron walked back inside.

"Dr. Barker."

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"We decided to go through with Kim's surgery and Miracle's x-ray."

"Ok Kim, I need you to sign this liability paper."

"Liability paper, for what Dr. Barker?"

"It's just in case if something were to happen to Kim during the surgery. And that I've gone over the risk of this surgery to you."

"O ok." Kim signs the paper.

"Ok Kim we will do your surgery tomorrow but we will start on Miracle as soon as possible."

"Ok. Please keep us updated in case anything happens."

"I will Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Stoppable."

Ron walked Kim back to her room for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Mrs. Dr. possible started to get worried; she was made aware that she be doing Kim's surgery.

"I sure hope I can do think."

"Dr. Possible."

Mrs. Dr. Possible jumped about until she realized who it was.

"James."

"Hi honey."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Ugh but I like doing that."

Mrs. Dr. Possible gave him a loving look until a thought came to mind. James noticed that his wife's expression changed.

"What is it Ann?"

"James tomorrow I got to do the most emotional brain surgery ever."

"How's that Ann."

She fell silent for a few minutes. "James, I got to do a brain swap tomorrow."

"On who though Ann?"

"Kim. James."

James's smile faded away. "Why?"

"It's the only way to save her, James."

"Why? What was going on?"

Ann told James everything that happened to Kim.

James just looked depressed. "What do we do, Ann?

"I don't know James but I have to do this surgery on Kim."

"But Ann what if something happens while you're doing the surgery."

"I don't think anything will happen, James. I've been doing this for a long time."

"Ann you're telling me that if Kim were to die while on the operating table. You wouldn't blame yourself."

"Of course I would blame myself but she won't die James."

"How are you so sure?"

"I can tell. Kim won't go down without a fight."

"Ah well Kim's already proven that. How are the grandkids?"

James tried to get off the subject to what he thought was a happier conversation.

"Emma and Adam are doing excellent."

That's good. I thought there were three grand pups. What happen to Miracle?"

"She is having breathing problems. Dr. Barker thinks she has asthma. She's hooked up to a breathing tube and an IV line. She may not make it, if Dr. Barker can figure out what's wrong with her. If it is asthma, than Kim and Ron will have to take turns watching over her."

James was in tears now. Not only was there a chance that her lose his daughter but his granddaughter as well.

"What is Miracle doing today than?"

"Kim and Ron both agreed to do x-rays on Miracle today."

"X-rays? How will X-rays help?"

"There'll be able to look at the size of her airway and see if it's swollen at all. She's too young for a bronchoscope."

"Ah ok I see."

"She'll be alright. She got her mom's fighting spirit and her dad's heart."

"I hope your right Ann. I hope your right."

* * *

Ron took Kim back to her room. Where she fell asleep again, he made sure of it this time before he left to go to the nursery.

When Ron got there, he sees that they were taking Miracle out for her testing.

"Nurse."

The nurse jumps a bit but she doesn't face Ron. "Yes."

"I was wondering if I could see my daughter before she goes for her x-rays."

"Umm sure, sure make it quick."

Ron thought it that the nurse was being a little weird. He wanted to see her face.

"Miracle, please make it through this. You have your mom's spirit and that's one thing that can't be taken from you."

Ron looked up to the nurse and saw her face was still away from him. "Nurse will she be alright?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Stoppable." Still not looking at Ron.

"Nurse please look at me."

Nurse refused to do so. Ron whipped the nurse around and found the surprise of his life.

"DNAmy! What are you doing here and with my daughter?"

"Well I got a call from Gemini to help him kill you and Kim but since Kim is going to die. I thought I would start by getting rid of Kim's kids."

"You will never hurt them DNAmy."

"O but I already have, Ron. I already had."

"How?" Ron glances at Miracle and notices that she looks different than she was earlier. "What did you do to her?"

"I've given her some mutate liquid that I came up with. Any minute she will start to look like a wolf. Wahahaha."

"How could you. I'll get you for this."

"Calm down Ron. It's not like you're the father."

That pushed Ron over the edge on that one. To mess with his daughter than tell him that he wasn't the father. It really upset him. Before he knew it he started to turn blue and had fury in his eyes.

"You'll pay for this DNAmy. You'll PAY!"

DNAmy was surprised by Ron's reaction to what she just said. She actually feared that Ron was going to kill her.

"Ron calm down." DNAmy started back away from Ron and Miracle.

Ron had enough. He lunges at DNAmy. DNAmy started runny down the hall and screaming. Ron ran all the way to the waiting and lost her.

"Now where did she go?"

Ron was so angry from what DNAmy did to Miracle. He didn't hear Dr. Barker coming up behind him.

"Mr. Stoppable."

Run turned around expecting DNAmy but was disappointed when he say Dr. Barker.

"Yes, Dr. Barker?"

"What are you doing in the waiting room and not in Kim's room or the nursery?"

"Well Kim's asleep and I went to the nursery to check on kids. When I came across someone taking Miracle out of the nursery."

"What! Miracle isn't supposed to have her x-ray til later."

"Well she was taking her to I don't know where. She threatens to kill my kids."

Dr. Barker took off to the nursery as fact as he could. Ron picked up that something was wrong.

* * *

When Dr. Barker got there. He came across a weird sight. "I've never seen this strange."

Ron just entered the nursery. "Is there something wrong with Miracle?"

"Depends how you feel about the way she looks."

Ron was almost afraid to look but it was his daughter and he was going to love her no matter how she looks.

Ron looked into the incubator and noticed that Miracle looked like a pup.

"Ron. What happen to her?"

"I-I don't know. DNAmy said something giving her a liquid. She didn't say what."

"Well her breathing is normal so we don't have to do the x-rays."

"How can that be?"

"I think whatever DNAmy gave her cured her breathing problem but it left with side effect that she turned into a wolf pup."

"So what do we do?"

"Well the first thing is to get a blood sample from her and see if we can reverse it."

"Ok." The only thing on Ron's mind was how is he going to tell Kim that Miracle is now a wolf pup with strawberry blond fur.

"Don't worry Ron we'll get started on the testing as soon as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Barker. Please help her and Kim as much as possible."

"Don't worry Ron. I will."

**

* * *

**

I can't believe DNAmy tried to kill Miracle. How will Kim take the fact that Miracle is now a wolf Pup?

**Please REVIW!**


	27. The night before the surgery

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Ron went home for the night to set up the third crib that Kim and he decided to not set up until they were for sure that all three babies were ok and coming home.

"I'm so glad that all three will be coming home soon. I just hope Dr. Barker will be able to reverse what happen to Miracle."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dr. Barker started to run test on Miracle.

"I hope we are able to return her to normal before it's too late."

Miracle started to whimper a bit. The nurses didn't know what to do since Miracle wasn't human but a wolf. Dr. Barker called a veterinarian for help.

"Hello Dr. Sumer."

"Hello Dr. Barker how can I help you today?"

"Well I was wondering if you can come over to the Middleton hospital."

"May I ask why?"

"Well. I got a problem and I need you expertise on."

"What's the problem?"

"I have a Child that's been turned into well I don't what it is."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thank you Dr. Sumer. I'll see you soon."

* * *

About five minutes later Dr. Sumer arrived.

"Dr. Sumer I'm so glad you could make it."

"No problem Dr. Barker. It's the least I can do. So what's going on that got you so worked up?"

"Well. I got a child that been turned into an animal of such thing. I can't really identify it."

"Ok. Is it alright if I see the child?"

"Sure. Fallow me, Dr. Sumer."

Dr. Barker took Dr. Sumer to the nursery. Where Miracle was being held.

"Here she is."

Dr. Sumer looked at her and saw she was the cutes thing she ever seen. As she looked over her, she couldn't see any problems with her.

"She looks perfectly health to me Dr. Barker."

"Really? She's been having a breathing problem since she had been born."

"She only a few days old yes."

"She only a day old Dr. Sumer."

"Well I looked her over. She is health as can be and she is classified as a pure breed wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Yes. She got the snout, ears, and the fur was a big tip off as a wolf if you're an animal expert."

"Ah."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Miracle."

"Awe, that's a beauty. What happen to her?"

"A person by the name of DNAmy gave her a liquid that changed her to this wolf pup."

"DNAmy?" Dr. Sumer slowly getting angry."

"You've heard of her."

"Heard of her, who you think tries to reverse her experiments."

"You're the person global justice calls to reverse her experiments?"

"Yes."

"Can you reverse it Dr. Sumer?"

"I think so but I need to know what liquid DNAmy gave her."

"Well I got security out looking for her."

"She's still in the building?"

"Yes."

"As soon as you find her the faster Miracle as be turned to normal."

"Ok."

"Can I speak to the parents though?"

"Why would you want to speak to them?"

"Because than they know what is going on with their daughter."

"Well Mr. Stoppable went home for the night and Mrs. Stoppable doesn't know about this yet."

"I see."

Dr. Barker was thinking on who Dr. Sumer could talk to.

Just as Dr. Sumer was waiting for an answer, a woman walked in with long flaming red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mrs. Stoppable, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just woke up and wanted to check on the babies before I went back to sleep."

"Well Mrs. Stoppable-"

"Please. Dr. Barker call me Kim."

"Well. Kim, Emma and Adam are doing fine but something happen to Miracle."

Kim started to get worried. "What's wrong with Miracle?"

"I better let Dr. Sumer talk to you about this."

Kim turns her attention from Dr. Barker to Dr. Sumer.

"Kim you may want to take a seat."

Dr. Barker brought a chair for Kim to sit down on. Kim sense that this was going to be bad news so she sat down.

"Kim, I'm a Veterinarian,"

"A Veterinarian?"

"Yes Kim."

"Why would we need a veterinarian?"

"Kim I don't know how to tell you this but Miracle-"

"Plea-Please don't tell me she's dead." Kim started to tear up.

"No Kim she's not dead but she has turn into a wolf."

Kim was relieved that Miracle wasn't dead but her curiosity got the better of her.

"How did she turn into a Wolf Dr -?"

"O sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Sumer DVM."

"So Dr. Sumer. Kim thought that name sounded familiar to her. "How did she turn into a wolf?"

"She was given some liquid by DNAmy."

Kim was a little angry now. "How did she get into the nursery?"

"We don't know Kim."

"Does Ron know?"

Dr. Barker spoke up "Yes he does Kim. He was the one who caught DNAmy in the act."

A smile formed on Kim's lips at the thought of Ron saving Miracle. "What happen?"

"He told me that DNAmy gave Miracle a liquid and intended on killing her but Ron saw that DNAmy was taking her out of the nursery. He thought she was going for her x-ray."

Kim was shocked what she was hearing how DNAmy could be so cruel to kill a baby.

"DNAmy refused to show her face that's when he turns her around. She told him that he wasn't the father and he was angry when he heard that. I could hear him from my office. Ron chased her out but lost her in the waiting room."

"Well how is Ron?"

"He's fine. Last I saw him; he was looking a little less blue."

Kim got nervous and thought "What if Ron's MMP was active?"

"I got all of security over the hospital looking for DNAmy."

"Ok good. By the way can I see daughter?"

"Sure Kim."

Dr. Barker showed Kim, Miracle. Kim was amazed how much she has change.

"Can I hold her?"

Dr. Sumer doesn't see a problem with it because she was her daughter. "I don't see a problem with it."

Kim lifted up the fragile wolf pup into her arms.

"I'm sorry Miracle." Kim whispered to her. While cuddling with her.

Dr. Sumer heard her. "Kim, this isn't your fault."

"I know Dr. Sumer but it's my fault that my enemy had done this to her." Kim started to tear up. Then she felt move about for the first time since she had been born.

"Kim, We will be able to turn her back to the health baby she was."

Kim was shocked when she heard this. "Dr. Sumer, Miracle been having breathing problems since she was born."

"Really? Because when I examined her, she was breathing perfectly normal."

"How is that even possible?"

"It could be whatever DNAmy gave her. It must have opened her airway."

"Could she go back to having breathing problems if we were to change her back?"

"That I don't know for sure Kim Possible."

"It's stoppable now."

"O sorry kim was made unaware that you had gotten married to Ron."

"It's alright Dr. Sumer. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I've heard of you somewhere haven't I?"

"Well (Dr. Sumer looks around to make sure it was only her and Kim.) I've done some work for global justice."

"That's where."

"Yea. I'm the only who reverses DNAmy's experiments at GJ."

"O ok. You think you can reverse what happen to Miracle?"

"I can if I knew what liquid she used on her. You see if I use the wrong stuff she will be permanently like that for the rest of her life."

"Ok so our best bet is to wait til DNAmy is captured."

"No actually. We got about 2 weeks to change her. If we don't than I don't know what to do."

"Isn't there a specialist we can go to if the time frame isn't reached?"

"I'm afraid you're looking at her. I'm the only specialist that GJ hired."

Kim got a depressed look in her eye. She looked down at Miracle and wondered "What would happen if you remand that way."

Kim decided to call it a night. She kissed all her babies good night and went to her room.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Possible started to prepare for the surgery. She made one final check to make sure she had everything she needed before they started.

"I know I can do this. Just think as Kim as another patient."

A nurse came up from behind. "Dr. Possible."

"AH! Nurse don't startle me like that."

"I'm sorry Dr. Possible but we are almost ready to go to the patient's room and begin to prepare for the operation."

"Ok." Mrs. Dr. Possible imaged how Kim was going to react having her long red hair being cut off.

* * *

In Kim's room.

"I don't know Ron. What if Miracle is stuck like that for the rest of her life?"

"She won't Kim. I'll be looking for DNAmy while you are in your operation ok."

"Ok. But promise me you will take care of them if I don't make it."

"Don't talk like that Kim you'll make it."

"I suppose your right. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know Kim."

Kim and Ron shared one final kiss before the nurses came in.

**

* * *

**

Well what you think? Will Kim make it through the surgery? Will Mrs. Dr. Possible be able to do the operation on her own daughter. Will Miracle be turned back to normal?

**Find out in the Next chapter.**

**I know, I finally decide to put myself into this story. Yes I am Dr. Sumer. If you haven't figured it out. My biggest dream is to become a veterinarian. **

**Please REVIEW.**


	28. If you seek DNAmy

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

In Kim's room.

"I don't know Ron. What if Miracle is stuck like that for the rest of her life?"

"She won't Kim. I'll be looking for DNAmy while you are in your operation ok."

"Ok. But promise me you will take care of them if I don't make it."

"Don't talk like that Kim you'll make it."

"I suppose your right. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know Kim."

Kim and Ron shared one final kiss before the nurses came in.

"Mrs. Stoppable, are you ready for the operation?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok. We are going to need to cut your hair."

"That would make sense."

Ron was sad because he was going to miss her long red.

Kim noticed Ron's look. "Don't worry Ron it will grow back."

"I know but I'm going to miss it."

Kim just giggled. The nurse started cutting off her hair until there was nothing left.

"Ok I think we're ready to start."

Kim was looking at herself in the mirror and was looking at her new hair cut. Than something came across her mind.

"Umm who is performing the surgery?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stoppable but I'm not allowed to tell you."

Kim had a disappointed look on her face. "Ok I'll just have to wait than."

The nurse was about to take Kim to the operation when Ron said his final words "Kim come back to me ok?"

"Don't worry Ron; I will always come back to you and the babies."

"I be helping in the search for DNAmy while you're under ok."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Kim gave Ron one final kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

Ron watched Kim go through the double doors into the surgery room.

"I better make a phone call." Ron said to himself.

Ron walked outside the hospital so his phone wouldn't affect the machines. He looked for DNAmy on the way but didn't see her."

Ron flipped open his cell and called someone he would trust with his life and the lives of his family.

"Hey."

"What do you want Buffon?"

"Shego, I need your help?"

"What for? You never need m-"

"Shego, its Kim."

Shego fell silent for a minute. "What's wrong with the princess?"

"S-She was announced dead yesterday after she gave birth to all three of our babies but she is a live now."

"Than what's the problem?"

"When Kim woke up, she suffered lack of oxygen to the brain so now she has to get surgery for a brain transplant."

"I still don't see how this concerns me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would help me tract down DNAmy."

"Why? What she do?"

"She turned my daughter into a wolf pup and threatens to kill her."

"WHAT! HOW DARE SHE DO A THING LIKE THAT?"

"Anyways we need to find DNAmy to reverse what happen to her."

"I'm on my way Ron. Let's just hope you find her before I do."

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry this is so short but I'm too tired to continue.

**O no Shego is on the cast now to track down DNAmy. I wonder what Shego has in store for her?**

**Please REVIEW**


	29. Surgery

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Kim looked back one last time hoping that this isn't the last time she sees' him.

"Ok Kim. We just need to put you up on the operating table and then the doctor will be in to start the operation."

"Ok." Kim wondered who the doctor was.

Behind the doors Dr. Possible was getting prepared for the toughest surgery she would ever do.

"Dr. Possible the patient is ready."

"Did you knock the patient out yet?"

"No Dr. Possible, usually you would like to do it."

"Well, I would very much like it if you would do it for me please."

"But why Dr. Possible?"

Mrs. Dr. possible felt the tears coming from when she was crying when no one was looking. "Because nurse she is my daughter."

The nurse was in shock and wondered "how is Dr. Possible supposed to operate on her own daughter?"

"Nurse? O Nurse." Mrs. Dr. Possible started to wave her hand over her face.

"Huh? O sorry, Dr. Possible."

"Nurse I need you to focus."

"Sorry Dr. Possible I was thinking about something."

"And that is?"

"Well, how are you going to do this operation?"

"I told Dr. Barker that I would do this."

"Ok Dr. Possible. I'll go knock Mrs. Stoppable out for you."

"Thank you, nurse."

The nurse came back out into where Kim was.

"I'm guessing the Doctor isn't coming?"

"O no Dr. P- I mean the doctor is busy and asked me to knock you out for the surgery."

Kim figured it out who her Doctor was for the surgery. She wasn't going to tell the nurse though. "O ok."

The nurse injected Kim with some very strong pain killers and some other pain relievers so when it started she won't feel a thing.

About 5 mins Kim was out like a light. The nurse looked at her vital signs and they were all good. Brain activity was very active so the nurse thought to go get Dr. Possible.

"Dr. Possible we're ready for you."

"How is the patient?"

"Her vitals are good and Brain activity is very active."

"Good." Mrs. Dr. Possible wear a mask, surgery gown and cap, and her gloves were sterile. "I'm ready."

* * *

Ron had been waiting for five minute or so when he saw a something round flying over him. He walks over where it landed at.

"I see you made it to the party." Ron smirked.

"Glad to make it. So where was DNAmy last seen?"

"She was last seen in the hospital. I lost her when she hit the waiting room. We had security watching all the doors in and out of the hospital but no one was able to locate her yet."

"Not for long. She can't hide forever. At least not from me anyways." Shego chucked

Ron was happy that he called Shego to help him look for DNAmy. She had shown a change a heart since she rescued them for Gemini.

"Ok lets gets started (rubbing hands together) shall we?"

"Let's go hunting for the dna alternating freak." Shego said with a sacral.

* * *

The surgery was going well so far. Dr. Possible had finally removed the amount of skin that she needed.

"Ok I'm just now about to make an opening in the skull."

Dr. Possible started to drill into the skull to revile the brain.

"Nurse, do you have the replacement ready?"

"Yes Dr. Possible."

Dr. Possible knew she had to move quickly because there was only a short amount of time before the whole thing wouldn't work.

Dr. Possible cut the brain from the skull and replaced it with the duplicate.

Dr. Possible was thinking. "I sure hope this works if not all is lost to Kim."

Dr. Possible started to glue the piece of the skull back. "Nurse is there any brain activity?"

"Yes Dr. Possible. Her activity is 10x stronger than it was before the surgery."

That was the response she was looking for. As she started to wrap up Kim's head, she noticed something.

"Now what is that?"

"What is what Dr. Possible?"

"This?" Dr. Possible show the strange object.

"I don't know Dr. Possible?"

"Was someone in here before us?"

"No Dr. Possible. We were the first surgery in here." The nurse was starting to get concerned.

"Check Kim's vitals?"

The nurse looked at Kim's vitals and saw nothing wrong with them. "Everything looks normal Dr. Possible."

"Then I wonder what this thing is? Take this out of here nurse."

"Yes Dr. Possible."

As the nurse left to throw away the strange object she got hit over the head. BAM!

The nurse fell to the floor.

"Now you're not getting in my way in defeating Kim Possible WHAHAHAH!"

She dragged the nurse to a closet and locked her inside.

"Now time to get rid of Kim once and for all."

As she walked, back inside the operating room. where Kim was finishing up with her surgery.

"Ah nurse did you get rid of that object?"

"Why yes doctor."

Dr. Possible didn't recognize the voice.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm known as DNAmy."

Mrs. Dr. Possible's eyes went wide and remembered that name from years ago.

"I know who you are. You were the one made those freaks."

"Those weren't freaks. They were my babies and I love every last one of them."

"Yea right."

That got DNAmy angry and Dr. Possible could see it.

"You will pay as long with Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible? I'm afraid you got the wrong person. This is Kim Stoppable." Dr. Possible she be able to fool the villain.

"Really it serially looks like Kim Possible minus the long red hair."

"Nope sorry."

DNAmy checked the name tag and it defiantly said Kimberly A. Stoppable. "Fined but I will find her and kill her."

Dr. Possible watched as DNAmy left the room. She ran to the phone and called security and told them the DNAmy was just here and threaten to kill Kim.

Security said they are on the case. Dr. Possible was a little happier and finished Kim with the wrap around her head.

After she was done with the wrap, she checked Kim's vitals and brain activity on last time. Everything was good. Brain activity was an improvement from when they started which is what they wanted but now was the question will Kim wake up from this surgery?

"Kim I hope you make it through this."

**

* * *

**

Well what you think? DNAmy is dumb isn't she? Will Kim wake up from this surgery or will she be in comatose? Find out in the next chapter.

**Please REVIEW!**


	30. After Surgery and Findings

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Ron and Shego entered the hospital.

"So this is where you saw DNAmy last right Ron?"

"Yea. I don't know how she gave me the slip?"

"How's that Ron?"

"She made me so upset; my mythical monkey power came out. I started to chase after her."

Shego was in shock. She knew that it took a lot to set off his Mythical monkey power.

"What did she do to set it off, Ron?"

"She turned my daughter into a wolf pup and then got the nerve to tell me that I wasn't the father."

Shego could see some of rage in his eyes. She was upset as well at what DNAmy had done to Kim and Ron's daughter.

"Ron I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what Shego?

"That you and Kim had to go through this."

"Like Kim would say no big."

"No Ron. It's so big. You and Kim had been together for like ever and you too got kids."

"Yea I know and I care for Kim and the kids. I just hope Kim will make it through this."

"Ron, Kim will be fine. She traveled through time, saved the world, and beaten me on a regular bases. I'm sure Kim will make it through this."

"Thanks Shego."

Ron and Shego have been looking around the hospital for an hour or so. Ron started to get tired from searching and wanted to check in on how Kim was doing.

"Shego I think I'll call it quits for now. I really want to check in on Kim and see if Dr. Sumer had fou-."

"Ron?"

"SHHH!"

Ron and Shego stayed quiet until they could hear faint cries coming behind the closet.

"Let me out."

"Hello."

"Please let me out."

"Not until you tell us who you are?"

"I'm a nurse who was assisting Dr. possible in her surgery today with Mrs. Stoppable."

Ron eyes went wide. "Kim."

Ron took off to Dr. Possible's office. Leaving Shego alone, "huh." Shego let the nurse out of the closet.

"Ok thank you."

"How did you get in there?"

"Well there was this strange object in the operating room so Dr. Possible asked me to remove it."

"What was the strange object?"

"I don't know. We couldn't figure it out."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Sure." She picked the object she had dropped when DNAmy hit her.

Shego looked at the object and recognized it. It was a syringe that was filled with a substance that would put someone in a comatose forever. She only knows that because Dr. Draken decided to use something like this against Kim.

"I know what this is?"

"Really? What is it?"

"I-It's a substance that will put someone in a coma for a long time." Shego started to get a worried look on her face.

"So, you're saying that if Kim was injected with this stuff she would be gone forever?"

"Yes. If it's put in the blood stream or into the brain the patient would die in minutes."

The nurse started to get scared and Shego notices it.

"What's wrong, nurse?"

"I'm just scared for Mrs. Stoppable's life."

"We all are nurse. We all are."

* * *

Ron just entered Dr. Possible office. Luck for him Mrs. Dr. Possible was there.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible, is Kim alright?"

"I don't know yet Ron. It all depends if Kim wakes up or not."

"Where is she now?"

"Kim is in her room resting up from the surgery. We're going to keep a close watch over her Ron. I promise I won't let anything happen to Kim, Ron."

Ron seemed more relaxed from when he had entered."Ok. I trust you Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Ok."

"Can I see Kim now?"

"No not yet. I got to wait and see what Dr. Barker says first."

"Ok. I'll go and see how the babies are doing then."

As Ron was about to leave. The incident that had happen earlier came into Dr. Possible's mind.

"O Ron. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Dr. P."

Mrs. Dr. Possible took a minute to prepare herself to tell Ron.

"Ron. As I was finishing up Kim on her surgery."

"What? Wait time out. Are you saying that you were doing the surgery?"

"Yes Ron. Anyways I was just finished putting Kim's new brain in when I noticed a strange object."

"How strange?"

"Let's say on a scale of 1 through 10. An 11."

"Wow."

"Yea. I order the nurse that was assisting me to take it out of the room."

"What was the strange object?"

"I don't know Ron? It was a syringe filled some kind of substance of some sort. I couldn't identify it so I had my nurse take it out of the room and dispose of it."

"Well Shego and I found a nurse that was trapped in closet."

"WHAT! SHEGO IS HERE?"

"Yes Mrs. Dr. Possible. Shego is here but she has changed Dr. P. She saved Kim and me from Gemini."

"Really?"

"Yea. So, back to what u were telling me?"

"O. Right. Anyways someone came into the room about five minutes after the nurse had left."

"Who was it?"

"Ron got to promise me, you won t over react."

"I promise but who was it?"

"DNAmy."

Ron started to panic and Mrs. Dr. Possible notice.

"Ron. Calm down. Kim is fine. I was able to foul DNAmy."

"How?"

"She was looking for Kim Possible so I told her that this was Kim Stoppable and it worked.

"Ha ha I could see DNAmy falling for something like that."

"Yea it worked for now but I didn't know now how long it will last."

"Yea. I'm going to go ch-."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes."

"Dr. Possible, can we come in."

"Sure."

The nurse opened the door and shego walked in with her.

"Nurse, why is she here with you?"

"Dr. Possible, this woman knows what is in the syringe."

"Well than Shego what's in it?"

Shego looked around the room for a moment. "Ron, Dr. Possible. That syringe that was found in the operating room."

"Yea, what is in it?"

"It's a substance that will put someone in a coma for a long time and if it's put in the blood stream or into the brain the patient would die in minutes."

Mrs. Dr. Possible and Ron stood there. Taking everything in that shego had said.

"Shego. I checked Kim's vitals and brain activity before I left her room and they were all normal."

"Good that mean that it wasn't injected into her blood or brain but there is still the matter if Kim is going to wake up or not."

"Yes there is. To tell you the truth Shego there was always a concern if Kim was going to wake upon not."

"Ah I see."

"All we can do now is monitor Kim's brain activity and vital signs until she wakes."

Mrs. Dr. Possible knobs her head.

"Well since I can't go see Kim. I might as well go see if Dr. Sumer found a way to change Miracle back to normal."

As Ron was about head to the door, he could hear a small growl. "Shego? You ok?"

"Did you just say Dr. Sumer?"

"Yes I did. What's wrong?"

"I just about got it about to here (shego showing her hand up over head.) with her?"

"What do you got against her?"

Shego looks around the office to make sure no one was spying and to also make sure that it was only them. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Ron, Mrs. Dr. Possible, and the nurse knobbed their heads in a yes way.

"Ok. I'm really not supposed to say anything but Dr. Sumer works for Global Justice."

"What does she do?"

"She works on changing back all of DNAmy's experiments?"

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"Well, most of the time she uses my blood to help reverse the process."

"How can that be bad?"

"The last few times she tried to reverse the process with my blood there had been some side effects."

"What kind of did effects?" Ron asked in a worried expression.

"Some had developed the same plasma I have or they get one of my brother's powers."

"WHAT! YOU'RE SAYING MY DAUGHTER COULD END UP WITH POWERS?"

"Yes. That's if Dr. Sumer had my blood sample."

"WELL DOES SHE?"

"As far as I know no she don't.

Sigh "That's a relief."

"Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Dr. Draken was able to get a sample of my blood and Global Justice collected it."

Ron started to get worried and left the room to the nursery.

* * *

In the nursery, Dr. Sumer was starting getting worried that they were running out of time.

As Dr. Sumer watch of Miracle and started to notice that she had started to whimper in a dog like way.

"Now now Miracle. What's wrong?"

At that moment, Ron came into the nursery and with an unhappy look on his face.

"Mr. Stoppable. What's wrong?"

"Yes there is. I got a question for you?"

"Ok Ron. Shoot."

Ron looked around and notices that they were the only ones in the nursery. "Are you working for global justice?"

"So Kim told you about me before she went through with her surgery?"

"What? Kim knew?"

"Why yes she did. She found out about me last night but how did you find out about me if Kim didn't tell you?"

"It was Shego."

"What? Shego? Here?"

"Yea I asked her to help me with finding DNAmy."

"If Shego is here than we may not need DNAmy."

"O no. You're not using Shego's blood to cure my daughter."

Dr. Sumer got a worried look on her face. "Ron. We might be running out of time here on Miracle. By tomorrow, she will be pure wolf and there will be no way to change her back."

Ron took in on what she just said. Sigh "If I allow this will there be any side effects?"

"I can't say for sure Ron But more likely she will have powers. I don't know for sure. There is also a small chance that she won't have any power at all."

"How big is the chance that she won't have any side effects?"

"About 30 percent chance."

"And there is no way you can do it another way?"

"No I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable."

Sign "Ok. Let's do it."

**

* * *

**

OMG Ron is going through with putting Shego's blood in Miracle, I wonder how Kim is going to react to that?

**Will Kim wake up from her surgery? Who was the donor for her new brain?**

**What will Shego think about Ron decision?"**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	31. What Do We Do Now?

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Ron started to rethink his decision on what was going to happen to miracle.

"Mr. Stoppable I promise that she will be alright."

"I'm just wondering how Kim is going to take this if she does get powers."

"I'm sure Kim will understand on this."

Ron felt disappointed in himself for not including Kim on what was happening with their kids. "How long until you administrate Shego's blood into Miracle?"

"Well since Shego is here. We can get started as soon as Shego will give us a blood sample but I got a sample from GJ when they were in Draken's lair. I prefer a fresh sample but if shego isn't willing to give us one. Then I completely understand."

"Well I'm talk to Shego and see what she thinks."

"Ok. I understand."

* * *

Ron left the nursery in search for Shego but ran into someone.

"Dr. Barker?"

"Ron."

"Is Kim alright?"

"Kim fine, Ron. I just got done checking on her."

"How is she?"

"Well she hasn't woken if that's what you're asking."

"Yes and can I see her?"

"Sure you can see her Ron but be careful. She very fragile and needs time to rest. I believe she will wake up when she is healed."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"That I don't know myself. Whenever Kim's brain recovers from the surgery."

"Sounds like something from Forever Love."

Dr. Barker was laughing his head off for a good 10 minutes or so. "Yea. I guess it is."

"Well I'm go see Kim than."

"Ok. I'll check in on Kim later than."

* * *

Ron ran off to Kim's room as fast as he could. As he entered the room he was surprised at what he saw.

Kim laid there in the white sheet and was wearing the same hospital gown that she wore before the surgery.

"Hey Kim."

He didn't hear a reply.

"Kim we're starting to run out of time to change Miracle back. Dr. Sumer said there was a blood transfusion that we could do but there are some possible side effects."

He still didn't hear and response. Ron was also unaware that Shego had walked into the room.

"Dr. Sumer said that Miracle has a 30% chance that she won't have powers. If Shego gives us a fresh sample than the chance she won't have powers will increase but I can't ask Shego to do something she doesn't want to."

"Ron."

Ron flew out of his chair and took a protective stance over Kim.

"Calm down Ron. I'm not going to hurt Kimmie."

"S-Shego, When did you get in here?"

"Dr. Barker I think his name was but anyways he told us we could go see Kim. Dr. Possible had to finish some work up first."

"O ok but how much did you hear?"

"About the part when you were telling Kim about Dr. Sumer's possible solution to your daughter's power. All long with the risk of done this."

Ron got a depressed look on his face. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do here. I was hoping that Kim was awake so she could help me make this decision."

"I know Ron. It's got to be tough without Kim for the mean time. Hey maybe Dr. Possible can help you with your decision."

"Maybe, but there is a different."

"What's that?"

"She's not Kim. She only a part of Kim and she would tell me to wait to see if they catch DNAmy or something like that."

Dr. Possible had been listening to Ron and Shego's conversation since it started and she could see that shego been showing a change in her eyes since she first met Shego.

"O I don't think that will happen and Ron is right on one thing Shego. Kim is part of me. Just as she is a part of Miracle, Adam, and Emma."

"You would speak from experience." Shego said with very depressed features that were replaced quickly so no one noticed.

"Well I am a mother of three kids. Are you ok Shego?"

Shego was taken by surprised. She thought no one noticed her. She thought "I really hope she didn't notice my reaction to her statement."

"Yea I'm fine. Why would ask?"

Dr. Possible knew Shego was lying and couldn't figure out why. "Ok. Are you ok if we meet up later?"

"Yea sure Dr. Possible."

"Well I should go back to work."

"Dr. P Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead Ron."

"Well if your kid was changed into an animal and a blood transfer could change her back. There is a 30 percent chance that she wouldn't have any effects. Would you do it?"

"Well if I was Kim I would do it if it was the only way and I it would also depend on whom the blood transfer is coming from."

"It's from Shego."

"I would do it if I was Kim. Just, because you to had gone up against tougher stuff than this."

"Thanks Dr. P."

As soon as Dr. Possible walked out of the room. Ron looked over at Shego.

"I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do."

"I know Ron but I want to do this. Something to help you and Kimmie out and to make up the whole villain thing."

Ron's eyes went wide as saucers and his mouth hung open.

"What?"

Ron snapped out of his shook and shook his head back and forth like a dog. "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're giving up villainy."

"Well you be surprised to what people are willing to sacrifice for the ones that they care for."

"Wait hold up. (Ron making a timeout signs.) Are you saying that you care for Kim and me?"

* * *

**O. I was watching Forever Love when i was writing the meeting with Dr. Barker.**

**Does Shego really care for Kim and Ron or is it a trap? Will Miracle be saved and turned back to n ormal before its to late? Will Kim ever wake up?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Starting To See Results

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Hey sorry i havent updated in a while. i've been super super busy within the last week.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

_

* * *

_

Ron snapped out of his shook and shook his head back and forth like a dog. "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're giving up villainy."

_"Well you be surprised to what people are willing to sacrifice for the ones that they care for."_

_"Wait hold up. (Ron making a timeout signs.) Are you saying that you care for Kim and me?"_

"Yes Ron. I do care for you and Kim as family."

"But I thought you hated us?"

"I did when Team Possible first started but as Kim and I fought. I started to respect her more."

"What about me?"

"Ron, I didn't start to respect you until the invasion. When you used that blue glow that you use."

"O."

* * *

inside Kim's mind.

"Where am I?"

"Do you want to take a guess?"

"Oh no. Not you again."

"Oh Yes. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable."

"Ok. What do I have to do this time?"

"So far nothing."

"Then why am I here?"

"That's another good question. This is your judgment."

"Judgment?"

"Yes. The elders are deciding your faint as we speak."

"May I ask why?"

"The elders are the ones who decides everyone's faint. Even your daughter's."

"No."

"Don't worry they are going to be safe. I'm not really supposed to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

Sigh "Emma and Adam will be alright."

"But what about Miracle?"

"M-Miracle gets a blood transfusion and gets changed back."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Well."

"Just tell me what happens to Miracle."

"Kim, Miracle gets powers that are well out of control."

"How?"

"Well the blood transfusion is from Shego, she gets plasma powers similar to Shego's and Miracle also inherited your husband's mythical money power."

Kim was in a state of shock.

"Kim, Kim. Hello. Anyone in there?" While he waved a hand over her face.

"What will happen to her?"

"Kim, I don't know exactly but the vision showed a mighty worrier. Who has beaten this type of thing before but I could make it out who it was. I'm sorry.

"It's alright. Ron and I will just have to teach her to use her powers the right way."

* * *

Inside the debate room.

"My lord we have to let Kim Stoppable live?"

"Why is that?"

"Because my lord, she got a special gift."

"What type of special gift?"

"The one that will destroy the destroyer."

"What! The Destroyer is not predicated to come back for several years."

"Yes I know but Kim has proven herself many of times against a countless of villains."

"I see. Well I have made my decision. Please Send in Kim Stoppable."

"Yes sure."

The old man looks over at his second in command. "I hope your right about this or else all is lost."

* * *

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE-STOPPABLE!"

"Looks like they made a decision. Good luck Kim."

"Thanks." Kim waved goodbye to the spirit.

* * *

"Kimberly Stoppable"

"Yes. I am Kimberly Stoppable."

"We had decided on your faint in life but you must tell me child. Why should we send you back to the real world?"

"Sir, my children need me and Ron to guide them. If not, I don't know where they be going in life. I hope that Ron could do it himself and I got faith in him but the world is still not safe for them and I want to save the world so I know that the world is a little safe for them."

He just knobs him head. "Kim, we have reason to believe that one of your children is going to do something that we fear is a danger to the world."

"I know and I want to change that."

"How can you change what your daughter future?"

"Because I'm Kim Possible-Stoppable. I can do anything. Those included putting my daughter in her place and help her learn her abilities."

He just looks at Kim and was amazed at what she just said. Her track record was amazing as well but she put them in words as simple as possible. "Ok Kim. I've decided to send you back."

"O thank you sir."

"But you must stop the future from happening."

"I promise I will stop it the best I can."

"Ok. That's all we ask up here. We hate to take you away from Ron and your three kids."

"O, Thank you. Thank you sir."

"Thank the gentleman outside because he convinced me to send you back."

"He did?"

"Yes. He got great confidence in you, Kim."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are dismissed. I'll send you back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Is it alright if I talk to the gentleman outside?"

"Of course, Kim."

* * *

Outside Kim looked around and found the gentleman that had been with her through her first near death experience.

"So what did the head honcho's decision?"

"He decided to send me back."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow usually after someone has two near death experiences. They usually don't go back."

"He told me you had something to do with that."

"O well. I would hate to see a mother be taken away from their children."

Kim gave him a hug and whispered "Thank you".

"Thank you? For what?"

"F-For giving me a third chance at life." Kim started tearing up a bit.

"Hey! Don't get all sappy on me and it was no big."

"Hey that's my thing."

Kim and the gentleman started laughing a bit until a guy came up to them.

"Kimberly Possible-Stoppable?"

"Yes that's me."

"I have come for you."

"OK."

"Fallow me please."

Kim turns to the gentleman one last time and hugs him. "Goodbye."

As Kim walks away, the gentleman says something that Kim couldn't hear him. "Goodbye my Granddaughter."

* * *

As Kim fallowed the guy to an unknown location. He takes Kim to a portal where she can see herself sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Ok this is a 20 on the weirdness scale."

"Please Kim, step through and you will be reunited with your family."

Kim just knobs that she understood. As she started to step through. The guy pushed her the rest of the way.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Kim could feel herself collide with her own body."

* * *

Dr. Barker was making his rounds and decided to visit Kim real quick before visiting the rest of his patience's.

"Well looks like everything is normal here. Brain activity looks good."

"Ugh."

"Huh?" Dr. Barker turned away from the machine to see Kim with her eyes open and trying to speak. "Kim, you're awake."

"W-What h-happen?"

"We did a brain swap surgery on you. Don't you remember?"

"I-I r-remember t-that I-I l-looked b-back a-and saw R-Ron before g-going through s-some double d-doors and t-than n-nothing."

"Well Kim rest up a bit and try to get your voice back."

"O-Ok."

Dr. Barker walked out and muttered to himself "This isn't good. Kim doesn't remember the surgery. I wonder what else she doesn't remember and she isn't speaking right ether. I hope that's just a side effect."

**

* * *

**

Well what you think of the twist I put in? what will happen to kim now that she is awake? Will she remember her children after she promised that she stop what Miracle with turn into?

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Or my werewolf friend here will kill you. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE. WHAHAHAHAHA**


	33. Everything That Might Go Wrong

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Dr. Barker was nervous about how Kim woke up and couldn't remember anything but her life with Ron. He was hoping that she would remember her mother and kids. Dr. Barker needed help from an expert. The only problem was that it was Dr. Possible and he knew that she would want to see her daughter as soon as possible. He had no choice though she was the world's greatest brain surgeon.

Sigh "I got to talk to Dr. Possible before something happens."

"Before what happens, Dr. Barker?"

Dr. Barker turned around and was face to face with Dr. Possible. "Dr. Possible. Don't scare me like that.

"I'm sorry Dr. Barker but were you saying?"

"O, well."

"There's something you're not telling me. Isn't there."

"Yes. There is." Dr. Barker looked away from Dr. Possible. "It's about Kim."

Dr. Possible's eyes got as big as saucers. She grabbed Dr. Barker and turned him around where she could see his eyes. "What happen to Kim?"

"Kim has woken up."

"O thank god."

"But Dr. Possible, Kim doesn't remember the surgery."

"That normal with patients that undergo this kind of surgery. It should take her a couple of days to start to remember."

"Kim also has something wrong with her speech."

"Really? Well I'm sure that will go away with time."

"Do you really think so Dr. Possible?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but it's a theory."

"Only a theory, what if it doesn't go away?"

"Then we would have to run test on Kim. To see why she is talking like that."

* * *

In an exam room down the hall.

"Shego. I'm so happy that you agreed to use your blood to change Miracle back."

"Yea. Yea. Just get this over with doc before I change my mind."

"Ok Shego just hold still."

Dr. Sumer brought up a large syringe that would fill three vales. Shego couldn't look at it because she would charge her plasma if she did.

"Shego. You don't have to do this."

Shego looked over at Ron. "Ron, I want to do this. If this gives me a closure."

"Closure?"

"Yes. From all the times I've severely hurt someone or lied to." Sigh "I can't live that life anymore."

Ron was shocked that Shego was doing this to herself. She was defiantly changing for the better.

"Ok. Shego. You're going to feel a pinch and from there it is going to be painless."

"Just get on with it."

Dr. Sumer Put the syringe into Shego's arm and extracted at least enough to fill three vales.

"Ok Shego. You're free to go."

"Thought I never hear those words in a million years."

Shego got up to leave and remembered that Dr. possible wanted to speak with her. "Umm Ron, I'm going to see what Dr. Possible wanted to talk to me about. I'll talk to you later. Ok."

"Ok. Talk to you later, Shego."

* * *

Ron fallowed Dr. Sumer to the nursery. Miracle was in her small cradle sleeping.

"Ron, I need you to hold her still."

Ron just looked at Dr. Sumer with "How am I supposed to do that" look?

"Ron just hold her head still and close to you."

"Why?"

"Because when I put the syringe into her. She properly won't stay still for this."

Ron picked up Miracle and held her close to him. Miracle started to wiggle her way out but after she realized who it was. She calmed down. Ron started to stroke her across the head. "Everything is going to be alright." He said to her.

Dr. Sumer brought the syringe up. "You ready Ron?"

"Yea. I'm ready."

Dr. Sumer lowered the syringe underneath the excess skin between Miracles shoulders. Miracle started to wimpier a lot.

Ron set Miracle back into her cradle. Ron watch as the fur stated to disappear and Miracle starts to look like herself again.

"Wow."

"Yea." Dr. Sumer walked up to Miracle to make sure she was still breathing.

"I can't believe it."

"What? What's wrong with Miracle?"

"Nothing is wrong Ron. Miracle's breath is normal. She's not having any of the problems like she was having before."

Ron takes a deep sigh. "Thanks god, Miracle is going to be alright."

"Hold on Ron. We're not out of the woods yet. We still need to make sure Miracle isn't going to transform back into that wolf/dog thing."

"What! Are you saying she could turn back?"

"Yes. I don't think it would happen since shego gave us a fresh sample, I don't think it would happen but it doesn't hurt to keep watch."

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Sumer."

* * *

**i hope you enjoy reading this chapter. will Kim remember her kids and her promise she made? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!111**


	34. Shego's Past

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Ron left the nursery to check on Kim for a moment. Ron walked into the room and didn't notice that Kim was awake and staring at him.

"Sigh." Ron put his head down on the bed.

Kim just looked at Ron than started to smile. Ron was close to her, so she thought it was a good idea to run her fingers through his hair.

"AH!" Ron looked to where he felt the fingers and was staring into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Kim, you're awake." Ron just got closer to Kim and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Kim just knobs her head, "Where is our babies, Ron?"

"They're in the nursery safe and sound."

"Good and Miracle?"

"She had been changed back to normal with the help from Shego's blood."

Kim's eyes went wide. "S-Shego is here?"

"Yea. She heard about what happen and wanted to help. She turning over a new leaf on life."

"I now she saved us the night of the wedding but she still shego."

"Well I'll have shego come in, after she's done talking to your mom."

Kim just gave him a questioning look.

"Your mom just wanted to talk to her about something. I'm not sure what.

"Ok. I'm sure my mom can take care of herself.

Ron just leaned over and gave Kim a kiss. Which Kim was happy to return.

* * *

Shego was a little afraid to talk to Dr. possible. She was sure that whatever Dr. Possible wanted to talk to her was what happen earlier.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard Dr. Possible.

"I'm sure Kim will be fine Dr. Barker."

"But what if-"

"! Kim will be fine. Her memory will come back with time. Just trust me. This is my profession after all."

"Ok Dr. Possible."

Shego was wondering what Dr. Possible and Dr. Barker was talking about. They were talking about Kim. Then it stuck her, Kim must have woken up.

"O thank god that Kim woke up." Shego was about to go in when the door to Dr. Possible's office started to open. Her thief mojo started to kick in. She slunk to the shadows and stared at whoever. She wasn't surprised to see Dr. Barker coming out of Dr. Possible's office. After he turned the corner, she walked up to Dr. Possible's office door and knocked on it.

"Hello."

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Possible, its Shego. You wanted to talk to me?"

"O Shego. Please come in."

Shego opened the door and walked inside. She turned to see Dr. Possible sitting at her desk reading over some files.

"You said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I asked you here because I've notice your reaction to the whole mother thing. We were talking about."

"I'm fine Dr. Possible."

"I don't know Shego. You seemed really depressed when we walked about."

"Fine. The truth was I was pregnant at one time."

Dr. Possible was shocked by this. "You were pregnant?"

"Yes. It was a couple of years ago."

"Do anyone now?"

"No. it was when I was still with team go."

"What happen?"

"Well, it all started when I met Adam. "

Dr. Possible just sat quite while shego told her tale.

**Flashback**

Shego was avoiding attacks from Aviarius.

"Give up shego. You are powerless against my feathered friends."

"O again with the stupid phases."

"However no one can stop me."

"Guess again dirt bag."

Shego and Aviarius looked over to the door. There stood a tall man in a black jumpsuit with a flame looking fireball on his chest.

"Who are you?"

"Someone, who's going to take you out."

Before Aviarius could do anything. He found a fireball flying towards him. He tried to avoid it but it was too late. It hit him and he was knocked out cold.

"That's for the help."

"Yea, I always help women in distressed."

Shego's fist went a blazed at that statement.

"WHAT! First off. I didn't need your help and second I'm not helpless. I'm a strong woman. Who can prOPERLY KICK YOUR ASS!

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure I go to dinner with you."

"I'm Adam by the way. You?"

"Shego but you can call Shelia."

"Shelia. Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Wow, Shego but how does have to go with u being pregnant?"

"If u just wait a min doc. I'm getting there."

"Ok, so what happen?"

"Well we had a nice night. We dated for about a year and I found out that I was pregnant. "

"Adam, can I talk to you for a min?"

"Sure Shelia."

They walked to Shego's room in go's tower."

"You may want to sit down for this."

"Ok? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

"Shego don't lie to me."

"Fine. Adam, I-I."

"You're what shego? Spit it out already."

"I'm pregnant, Adam."

Adam was in a state of shock. After about a couple of minutes. Adam's shock expression turned into a huge smile.

"O Shelia. That's wonderful news." Adam got up from his seat and hugged shego.

"You're not mad?"

"What? How can I be mad at this (places his hand on her stomach). We created this child and we're going to love this baby like no other."

Shego was in tears now. This was the happiest day of her life. Suddenly the alarms went off and Hego burst through Shego's room.

"Shego, Adam, we have to go save the world."

Shego just rolled her eyes at him. "We're on our way."

Adam gave shego a concerned look.

"What? I'll be fine Adam. I promise."

"He was so happy. I broke my promise and I blame myself for what happen." Shego was crying now. She hadn't cried since that day happen.

"Shego, it wasn't your fault. Now why don't u tell me the rest of the story? "

"Ok. Adam and I reached were the others were they were fight against Electronique."

Adam looked over at shego periodically. To make sure she was ok.

Hego notice Adam's protectiveness over his sister. Being the oldest, he notices how it was the same protectiveness with his dad when his mom was pregnant mego and the wego's. He thought "Shelia can't be pregnant can she?"

"WAHAHAHA! Team GO, You will never stop me. WAHAHAHAH!"

"Wrong Electronique, we will stop you in the name of truth and justice."

Shego just rolled her eyes and made a frontal attack at Electronique.

"Shego wait." Adam cried.

Shego looked back at Adam and then looked in front of her again and notice Electronique had a big shock of electric build up and ready to use on her.

Before Electronique could use it on shego, Adam jumped in front of her. "Shego I love you." Shego watch in horror and ran into Adam absorbing some of the shock. "I love you too." They both fell to the ground in a heap still holding on til one another.

"That was the last time I ever saw him. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Electronique got away. With the help of my stupid brothers.

Dr. Possible was in shocked and near tears at what have happen to shego. "Th-then what h-happen?"

"I was taken to a local hospital to be treated for my burns. I had no idea that the shocked affected me so much."

Shego woke up to a white room. "Where am I?"

She waited a couple of minutes til her vision cleared and she saw a whole lot of flowers from her brothers, parents, and fans.

"How long have I been out?"

About after five mins a doctor came in. "Ah Shelia go. Good you're awake."

"Where am I and how long have I been here?"

"You're at the hospital and you been out for at least two days."

"What about Adam? What happen to him?"

"The gentleman that they found you with was pronounced dead at the scene. There was no way to bring him back. We tried everything."

Shego started to break down and cry when the doctor started to tell something else.

"Miss Go, You were aware that you were pregnant?"

"Yes. I found out that morning."

"I'm sorry to say but the shock from the electricity causes you to have a miscarriage. I'm sorry for your lost."

Shego went into a full out fit. She started to throw things at the good doctor. She finally had enough and started up her plasma and bolted from the room. Since that day she swear she never go back to hero work since all it ever did was cause her pain. Two things came out from it and they were both gone. She was so filled with rage. She entered the super villain convention and started to go to work for Dr. Draken. She did care who it was as long as the pain would go away and there was someone to throw her pain at.

"Your daughter was perfect to release my anger on. She was just as strong and determined to win just as must as I was."

Dr. Possible was astonished by the story shego just told her. To lose not only the love of your life but your unborn child as well, must have been a deep hurt for shego.

"I'm sorry shego. I know I would have died on the inside if I lost James and the kids."

"I basically did. Kim helped me even though she didn't know it. I always imagine what my child would have looked or acted like and I think Kim come close to it. As a released my anger, I noticed I never wanted this for myself so I left. Told Dr. Draken I was quitting and walked out the door. That when I notice Kim and Ron being captured by Gemini."

"Well, thank you for everything shego."

**

* * *

**

Well what you think. My reason why shego turned to villainy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. The Truth Hurts

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Sorry I haven't been adding for a while. Lots of stuff has been going and the major writers block wasn't helping.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

"Thanking me? Why?"

"Shego. You saved my daughter and grandchild. You shared a story with me that was a deep hurt to you."

Shego turned away from Dr. Possible and with tears in her eyes.

"Shego. It's alright to be sad about love ones."

"It's just so hard sometimes. When I lost Adam. I lost half of me but when I found out I lost the baby as well. I was died on the inside. To find out that you lost the love of your life and the child you both created together. It just like getting run over or being stabbed in the heart twice but seeing no blood to take you from this world."

"Shego. One day you will see them again but try to live for the moment. You have your family and friends."

"Yea. My family, who is a bunch of morons. What friends though? I have no friends."

"Shego. Kim and Ron have been your friends for a long time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Dr. Possible."

"It's no problem Shego. You can stop by anytime."

Shego left Dr. Possible feeling relieved and better than she has in a long time.

* * *

Dr. Possible shut the door when shego left and gave a heavy sign. The thought what happen a long time ago. Back when her little girl was born.

***Flashback***

"Your almost there Mrs. Possible."

"I-I can't do it."

"Yes. Yes you can Mrs. Possible. Now Push."

Dr. Possible gave one final effort when she gave birth. There was no cry, no movement, no nothing.

Doctor looked shocked and said "I'll be right back."

James and Ann just looked at each other and feared the worst for their child. Moments later they heard screaming and banging in the room next door.

After the noise in the room next door stopped. The doctor came in with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry but the baby had the cord wrapped around her neck for too long and strangled to death. We tried everything we could to bring her back but nothing worked. I'm sorry."

Ann was in tears. Her worst fears have been realized her baby girl was dead.

"There is still a chance you can still parent."

"How?"

"Well a baby girl was delivered today. We thought she was dead but she started to have a heart beat and was breathing. Would you like to see her?"

James and Ann just looked at each other. "Could you give us a couple of mins, please?"

"Sure, I understand it's a tough decision." The doctor left the room giving James and Ann to talk.

"Ann think about it. We could be the parents that we always wanted to be."

"I know James. It just hurts that I lost the baby. We created together."

"Ann, you didn't lose the baby. It was just an accident. It was no one's fault."

"James, I don't know."

"Ann, listen to me. Would you rather her be with us or with some family that could mistreat her. I'm not telling you to forget the baby girl we had."

"I know James. Maybe if I see her first then I can decide."

"Ok. We'll ask as soon as the doc comes back in."

After waiting a couple of mins the doctor finally came in.

"Have we come to a decision?"

"My wife and I were wondering if we could see the baby girl."

"Sure. I figured you were going to ask so I brought her with me."

The doctor place the baby girl in James arms and James gave the baby girl to Ann.

Ann looked done at the baby in her arms and felt a connection with the baby. The baby had green eyes and some start of dark red hair.

"She looks like she would fit in with the family. She got the family hair alright."

James just laughed. "Yea she does."

"Umm, Doc."

"Yes, Mrs. Possible."

"Before I say yes. Who were this baby's parents?"

"I believe the parents names were Adam Ball and Shelia Go."

Ann and James knew who Shelia Go was. "The same Shelia Go that is a part of team go?"

"Yep she's the one."

James and Ann looked at each other and knew they had to take her. For her safety, if she developed any powers. "Doc, we'll take this little girl as a part of our family."

"Ok. Good. I just need a name for her birth certificate."

"Well hunny, what are you going to name her?"

Ann looked down at the baby and it just came to her. Kimberly Ann Possible. That's what your name should be."

"Perfect name sweetheart, but why Kimberly Ann?"

"It was the name I was going to name our little girl."

James just bent down to kiss Ann on her forehead. That when Kim started to cry.

"Woo. Calm down there Kimmy cub." That's when James realized that Kim was right for them no matter what.

***End Flashback***

Dr. Possible knew how much Shego was hurting. Shego might have been hurting more than she has. She knows how much it hurt to loss a child. Having kimmy around helped to fill the lost she had.

"O what do I do?"

The phone rang and started Dr. Possible.

"Hello?"

"Ann, Its James."

"O James. Thank god you called."

"Is something wrong with kim, Ann?"

"No. She's fine. She actually woke up about an hour or so ago but she doesn't remember anything."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's what to be expected when you do brain transfers. She'll regain it in time."

"Ok. So what's wrong?"

"James. Remember when we got Kim?"

"Yea. You had shego in your office didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I think it's about time we tell Kim the truth when she's better but I think we can tell Ron and Shego now before things get out of hand."

"Ann. Honey did Ron tell you that Shego was going to give some of her blood to save miracle?"

"WHAT!"

"Yea. Shego's blood is what turns a lot of DNAmy's creatures back to normal so Shego decided to give some of her blood to save here."

"That would mean that Dr. Sumer ether knows Shego is her grandmother or the effect does work?"

"It's possible but don't ask her right away unless she says something before you tell shego and Ron."

"Ok James. I will. I'm going to see how the grandkids are doing."

"Umm Ann remember. They won't be our grandchildren after we tell them."

"I know James. I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"I know sweetheart but we'll work though it."

"Bye James."

"Bye Ann. I love you."

"I love you too James."

* * *

Dr. Sumer was in the nursery. Mortaring Miracle's progress and was very surprised that she was getting stronger than Emma and Adam. She come a complete U-turn since the day she was born.

"Dr. Sumer."

"Ah Ron. How's Kim?"

"She's fine and finally awake."

"That's good. Does she remember anything?"

"No. I was hoping to bring her down here, to help bring back her memory."

"I'm fine with it. What did Dr. Possible say?"

"I haven't asked her yet. I thought she be in here. See about how kids are doing and all."

Well she hasn't been in here but I think she be in here soon."

"Ok. So how is Miracle doing?"

"I like to know that to."

"Dr. Possible. I figured you showed up soon. Anyways Miracles is going fine. Better actually. She is actually is stronger than Emma and Adam."

"That's excellent Dr. Sumer. Miracle is going to be ok."

"Yes. I kinda want to do some test because no human being should take such of a u-turn that she did. It could cause her some trouble with her development. "

"Ok. Dr. Possible is it alright if I can bring Kim in to see her babies?"

"Sure Ron. I'm sure it will create some kind out spark for her."

Ron left to go get Kim from her room. Dr. Possible felt like something or someone was watching her.

"Yes. Can I help you Dr. Sumer."

"It's just that."

"What?"

"I ran the DNA scans and yours and Kim's don't match."

At that moment, Ron brought Kim inside and handed her Emma since miracle was still in the incubator.

"Dr. Sumer, Can I speak to you in my office."

"Sure Dr. Possible."

"Kim, Ron. I'll be right back."

"Ok take your time, mom."

Dr. Possible was hurt by this on the inside and Dr. Sumer notices it.

"Are you alright Dr. Possible?"

"I'm Fine."

* * *

When they got to Dr. Possible's office. Dr. Sumer brought the subject up again.

"So why isn't Kim's DNA match to yours Dr. Possible?"

Dr. Possible started to shed some tears. "Sit down Dr. Sumer it's a long story."

After explaining what happen and how Kim came to be.

"Wow. Kim is Shego's daughter. Explains why she can do what she does."

"Yea. James and I thought that to. We let her go because after we found out that Shego went evil. We tried to hide the truth from her because we were afraid she fallow in her mother's footsteps and turn evil. At least what Betty advises us to do."

"Understandable. When do you plan on telling her?"

"Well I was going to tell Ron and shego first. Kim is still recovering and I don't want to damage anymore than what was done."

"Ok. When do you plan to tell Ron and Shego?"

"With James when we invite them to dinner. One day."

"Ok. As long as you tell them, I mean coming up with that story to get Shego's blood was tricky. It was hard to convince shego to get her blood. "

"What you knew?"

"Yes I knew. I had to run a blood sample on all relatives and the only ones with the closes. I used the treatment for. Kim scored the highest but I figured she been through enough. Ron scored 50% and you 0%. I just wondered and did shego and compared the blood samples. To my surprise that she scored a 65%."

"Really?"

"Yea. That how I do my treatments on the victims of DNAmy. I felt bad when Miracle was affected by DNAmy. I felt even worst when I found out it was Kim and Ron's Baby. I was working as hard as I could to change her back."

"Wow. You really care about them. They have done so much for people. I just wanted to do something for them in return."

**

* * *

**

WOW. Kim is Shego's daughter? What will happen when Shego and Ron find out? How will they react to this news? When will Kim found out and how will she react when she's Shego's daughter. Find out in the next chapter.

**Please REVIEW! **


	36. Finding Hidden Secrets

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

While Dr. Sumer and Dr. Possible was talking in her office. Ron was hoping that if Kim saw her children. It might bring back some memories.

"Here we go Kim."

"Where are we, Ron?"

"We're in the nursery."

"Why are we in the nursery?"

"Because our children are in here."

"Children? We have children?"

"Yes Kim."

Ron leaned over to one of the cradles and picked up Emma. He then turns to Kim and places Emma in her arms.

"Ron. Who is this?"

"This is-."

"Emma. Right. That is her name right."

"That's right Kim. This is little Emma."

Kim just looked down at the little one and noticed how much she looked like herself.

"She looks so much me."

"Yea. She does."

Kim just stared at Emma and some of memory started to come back to her.

***Flashback***

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Possible. It's my swore duty to take the child."

"Betty, you can't do this."

"And why not. She is Shego's daughter and must be taken care of."

"Betty. We are aware that she is Shego's daughter but what does that have to do with it?"

"Ok. Sit down."

Kim was being held by Mrs. Possible and listen to what Betty has to say. Ann held Kim close to her with James sitting beside her.

"Sigh. Mrs. and Mr. Possible, we discovered that Shego has turned to the dark side."

James and Ann both had a shock of surprise. "How?"

"Well our sources say she flipped out at a local hospital after discovering her lover had died."

"There had to be another reason you want to take Kim away from us?"

"We at global justice believe Shego might come back and clam her from you. She might do that by force if necessary."

"I really don't think that would happen."

"How so?"

"Betty, when we go Kim that day from the hospital. The doctor told us. They believed that she was died. They must have told shego that she lost the baby and her lover. This would set anyone off."

"Ok. Kim can stay but I'm going to keep close watch on her. Hopefully she won't develop any powers."

***End Flashback***

Kim didn't know what to make of the vision she just had.

"R-Ron."

"Yea Kim."

"Can you please take Emma, please? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure kim." Ron gave her a questionable look. Picked up Emma and put her back in her cradle for the mean time. "Everything alright KP."

"No. I just had a vision of my past."

"What to talk about it?"

"No. Not now. Maybe after I figure it out."

"Ok Kim. Why don't we go back to the room so you can get some sleep?"

"Ok Ron."

* * *

Shego was feeling a lot better and decided to take a nap in the waiting room.

"Yawn. Why am I here? This got to be the most stupid thing I ever down. I saved my once enemy twice. Now I'm saving her kid from becoming a mutate creature. What is wrong with me?"

Shego laid her head down and drifted into a deep sleep.

Next thing she knew. She found herself in the middle of the road in Go city.

"Where am I?"

"WAHAHAHAHA! Team Go, you will never stop me. WAHAHAHAHA"

"NO. Anything but this dream."

"Wrong Electronique, we will stop you in the name of truth and justice."

Shego watch herself look like she had enough and make the attack.

"How could I have been so blind to not seeing the energy charge she was getting for me? How?"

Moments later she watch the whole scene unfold to where Adam trying to stop shego from attacking to them falling on the ground holding on to one another.

"Shelia?"

Shego turned behind her and saw Adam standing in front of him.

"Adam." Shego ran up and hugged him.

"Hey. Calm down there. Everything is going to be alright."

"No Adam it's not. I lost the baby, Adam."

Adam just gave her a smirk. "No you didn't Shelia. She's alive and she's close than you think."

"B-But how do you know that?"

"Because Shelia. She came up here a few times. Dad has even seen her."

"A daughter? You're telling me, we had a little baby girl."

"Yes Shelia. She is so much a fighter. Like her mother."

"But they told me that I had a miscarriage. How is it possible?"

"Well that was one of her three trips up here. The council doesn't like making babies die especially the ones that are going to change the world.

"Our daughter changes the world. What is she a senator or something? O god what if I killed her?"

"No Babe. You didn't kill her. I can't tell you who she is. That will be revealed when the time is right."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because hon, the council told me not to tell you. I even promised my dad and your not to tell. All I can say is. I'm very proud of her. You will be to. Someone is going to tell you soon though."

"Ok. I guess I can wait. I just wish I knew who she was."

"You will Shelia. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to. I almost couldn't live with myself that I lost you and the baby."

"I know hon. I've been watching you. I understand why you went to villainy and why our daughter what kept from you."

"I'm guessing Betty had something to do with that."

Adam just knobs his head yes. "Be happy the adoptive parents stepped in when they do because Betty what going to destroy her."

"WHAT!"

"Yea. Betty thought you would come back and get her. Turn her to a path of villainy like yourself."

"Betty just crossed the line there. Next time I see her, I'm going to set her on fire."

"Shelia there's nothing you could have done. If she did destroy her. Lucky the adoptive parents stepped in. Betty's been keeping watch ever since that day. She swear that she develop super powers like us."

"She didn't?"

"No. not visible ones anyway."

"What you mean?"

"That will be explained with time. Now you have to wake up Shego."

"Adam no. I wouldn't lose you."

"Shego. I'll always be in your heart. Now wake up shego."

Adam slowly faded away.

"Shego. I got to talk to you.

"Adam no. come back."

Dr. Possible stopped for a min. and shake shego awake.

"Adam. O, Dr. Possible. Yawns. How long have you been there?"

"Just twenty mins or so. Can I ask you a question Shego?"

"Ok, Doctor."

"Shego, I was wondering if you like to com to dinner with my husband and Ron."

"What about Kim?"

"She needs to be in the hospital for a couple more days but this is something you and Ron should know."

"Ok Dr. Possible, I'll be there. Just tell me where and when."

"My place about 8pm tomorrow night, ok?"

"It's ok with me."

Shego got up and left to go who knows where now."

"How am I going to tell Shego without her throwing plasma everywhere? Sigh."

* * *

After talking with shego. Ann still had to tell Ron what was going on. She knew she find him ether in the nursery or with Kim. So she decided to check the nursery first before Kim's room.

She looked inside the nursery and only saw Kim's kids and the nurses on staff.

"Hello Dr. Possible, here to see how the grandkids are doing?"

"Yes. How are they doing?"

"Well Emma and Adam have just been feed. We're happing trouble getting Miracle to eat though."

"Why?"

"I don't know but Dr. Barker is going to look at her in the morning."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure Dr. Possible."

The nurse showed Dr. Possible where Miracle was being kept.

Dr. Possible looked into the cradle and saw miracle without all the tubes and the patches.

"You really are your mother's child. Aren't you."

All Miracle did was turn towards Dr. Possible as if she could understand her.

"My your awake."

Miracle just looked a Dr. Possible.

"You are going to get big and strong one day. You may not have any of my genes but you do have your mom's and grandmother's."

"Dr. P."

Dr. Possible turned around and saw Ron standing there.

"Ron. Don't do that."

"Sorry. What was that about not having your genes?"

"Sigh. Ron there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well it's about Kim."

"Is Kim going to be ok?"

"Yes, she's alright but that not why I'm telling you think now."

"Well then what is it?"

"Well. I'm not Kim's real mother, Ron."

"What? How could this be?"

"Well here's what happen."

Dr. Possible told her story on how she became Kim's mom and what happen with Betty.

"So you see. I was going to tell Kim after her brain had some time to heal. I don't want to tell her something that could send progress in the opposite direction."

"I understand Dr. P but I can get my head wrapped around the fact Kim's Shego's daughter. I mean it's just not possible."

"It is Ron. Shego thought she had a miscarriage and lost the baby. Finding out she lost her lover and the baby was a devastating blow to her. That's why she went to villainy."

"But still who was Kim's father?"

"Someone by the name Adam Ball and he was killed at the scene. The day Kim was born. I believe his hero name was Fireball."

"What did Fireball look like?"

"He wore a black color suite with a fireball on his chest. Had red hair and blue eyes."

"Explains wear Kim got her red hair from but still why didn't develop any super powers?"

"We never did figure that ourselves. You think you see some powers if you got two parents who had them."

"We'll figure it out. Is there a chance Emma, Adam, or Miracle will have them?"

"It's possible."

"Ok. Well I got to go so I can get over the shock of having Shego as a mother in law."

"Ron. I want you to be at my house tomorrow to talk things out with James and figure out how to tell Kim about this."

"Ok. Dr. P. I'll be there."

**

* * *

**

Well how do you think Shego will react that Kim is her daughter? I mean Shego tried to kill her how many time? Will Plasma run amuck? Does Kim have questions now because of the flashback she had? Find out in the next chapter.

**I decided to the rename the story but I don't know what. Please poll on my profile site at the top and vote what the title of this title should be. **

**Thanks and ****PLEASE REVIEW****!**


	37. So Much Confusion

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**I decided to the rename the story but I don't know what. Please poll on my profile site at the top and vote what the title of this title should be. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

While being in her room alone for the mean time gave her time to think about the vision she had in the nursery.

"What did Betty mean by it? Shego might come back and clam me?"

"Ugh. What does it mean?"

"Hey princess?"

"O. What's up Shego?"

"Kim, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Shego. What's the sitch?"

"Ugh. Do you always have to say that?"

"Sorry. It's a habit."

"Fare enough."

"So is that all that you want to talk about?"

"NO. I mean no. I was wondering?"

"Wondering what?"

"Has Betty ever told you why I turned to villainy?"

"No. She just told wade who she wanted me to capture that day and I would go. I never thought to get a background check on all the villains I faced. Why do you think I was so surprised when I found out you were a super hero once."

"Yea. Well the reason I turn was be-"

"Shego you don't have to tell me why."

"Why is that princess?"

"Because you are coming back to the good side right?"

"Well look at you miss smarty pants. So what if I am going back to the good side but I can always change my mind but that's not why I'm here."

"When why are you here?"

"Sigh. I'm trying to find some answers and I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? How? They won't even let me out of this bed."

"Well I was thinking about that and I was thinking you could (points at the ventilation shaft)."

"Shego I can't do that."

"O Why not because you do it any other time?"

"Well I got kids now, Shego. I can't just escape like I used to."

"Wow Kimmy. You really have thought this through this time and I'm impressed."

"Well I was thinking that I got to start growing up for my kids. You know."

Shego was close to tears and Kim took notice this.

"Shego you alright?"

"Yea. I'll be fine."

"Shego don't lie to me."

"Ok. Truth is I was pregnant and had someone that loved me."

"O Shego. I didn't know, you had a child."

Shego's tears really started show while she told Kim.

"Yea. His name was Adam."

"Whatever happen to him?"

"He was trying to protect me one day since my brothers are morons."

"Yea. I can see that."

That gave Shego a light laugh before continuing with her story.

"Yea. I told Adam that I was pregnant before this fight even began. I was pregnant for some time and didn't even know it."

"How far along were you?"

"I was seven-eight months at the time I found out. The doctor told me I could still do my hero work as long as I didn't get hit in the stomach."

"That's understandable but why continue hero work if you are pregnant. My doctor told me to basically quit while I was."

"I don't know princess. I'm not a doctor maybe because I was only going to have one. Who knows?"

"Ok. Can you continue with the story please?"

"Well ok. Where was I? O yea. I just told Adam."

"When I told him, he was like the happiest person I ever seen in my whole life. We were so happy but Hego had to mess it up."

"He came into your room didn't he?"

"O yea and I wasn't happy. He told us there was trouble in Go city and we had to protect it."

"He would say something like that."

"Yea. Anyways we were fighting Electronique and I didn't notice that she was creating an energy charge so powerful that it would have killed anyone."

"So what happen?"

"Keep your pants on. I'm getting there. God you're like a little kid."

"Sorry shego."

"Well I was going for a frontal attack when Adam shouted for me. By that time it was too late and Electronique was about to unleash her attack."

"I would be concern, Shego."

"I was Kim. The child was the most important thing to me for that moment."

"So…"

"Adam jumped in front of me and absorbed most of the shock. I held onto him and we both fell holding on to one another."

Kim was in tears by that point. She knew that if something like that ever happen to Ron. She wouldn't know what to do.

"I later woke up in a local hospital. I later found out that Adam died protecting me. I was a broken spirit."

"Shego. What happen to the baby?"

Shego looked away with tears in her eyes. "I also found out that they did a c-section on me while I was out and found the baby dead as well. At least what they told me."

"O my god. Shego I'm so sorry"

"It's alright Kim. I don't know if this was a dream or a vision yet but when I took a nap in the waiting room. I revisited what happen and Adam came to me. Told me everything going to be alright and that our baby is alive somewhere. I plan to find her."

"And you want me to help you right."

"O of course princess."

"I'll help you as soon as I'm allowed out of this place."

"Ok Kimmy. I just hope no one mistreated her or someone is going to pay." Shego clenched her fist.

"By the way. How old would she be anyways?"

"About your age. She be 19 years old in May."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"Princess, you ok?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine."

"O-Ok. Talk to you later than."

* * *

Ron was on his way back after talking to Dr. Possible.

"I can believe Kim of all people would be related to her. Gulp. What is she going to do with me while she find out." Ron holding his neck.

"She would ether strangle me or burn me alive. I'm even more doomed then Mr. Possible's threats."

Ron thought to let the idea go for the time being. As he was coming near the room, he could hear Shego and Kim talking.

"Now I wonder what they are talking about."

Ron was overhearing from the corner of the door.

"And you want me to help you right."

"O of course princess."

"I'll help you as soon as I'm allowed out of this place."

"Ok Kimmy. I just hope no one mistreated her or someone is going to pay." Shego clenched her fist.

"By the way. How old would she be anyways?"

"About your age. She be 19 years old in May."

"Princess, you ok?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine."

"O-Ok. Talk to you later than."

Ron realized that he was in trouble now.

"Hey Stoppable."

Ron out of fear. He jumped and covered his head. "Don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you Stoppable?"

Ron had to think fast. "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Well I'm not. You really need to take a chill pill."

"That's for the tip. I'll keep it in mind, Shego."

"Well, I got to go and get ready for tonight."

"Ok. Talk to you later Shego."

Ron walked into the room and saw Kim still in her puzzled state."

"You ok KP."

Kim didn't answer for the moment.

"Hello Kp."

"What? O, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm trying to think."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well when I was holding Emma earlier. I part of my memory can to me but it was when I was maybe less than a year old or so."

"How could you tell?"

"Well I was wrapped up in a blanket and my mom was holding me close."

"Sounds like a baby to me."

"Well Betty came and told my parents that she was keeping a watch on me and to watch out for Shego."

"Why Shego?"

"Well she said that she could come back and clam me."

"Well maybe it's nothing Kim."

"Maybe but it's just won't go away."

"I know Kp. I got to go Kim because your parents wanted me to come over for dinner tonight."

"Ok. Have fun."

Ron leans in and gives Kim a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok Ron. I'm just going to take a nap and I might go see the babies again."

"Ok."

Ron leaves the room and shuts the door. Ron leans up against the door.

"Sigh. How am I supposed to keep this from Kim? Plus I think she'll find out sooner or later if she has more flashbacks."

Ron walked him was down the hall to exit the hospital for the night.

**

* * *

**

Well how do you think Shego will react that Kim is her daughter? I mean Shego tried to kill her how many time? Will Plasma run amuck? Will Ron be burned with his actions towards Kim? Find out in the next chapter.

**I decided to the rename the story but I don't know what. Please poll on my profile site at the top and vote what the title of this title should be. **

**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Partners In Crime At A Hospital

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable in this story.**

**I decided to the rename the story but I don't know what. Please poll on my profile site at the top and vote what the title of this title should be. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Mrs. And Mr. Possible was still trying to get everything done before Ron and Shego came over. Mrs. Possible was in the kitchen preparing a

"Honey, do you think we could tell Shego?"

"James, we have to tell her. Shego is giving up villainy."

"Yea Ann, but for how long til she goes back?"

"That I don't know James. She told me the reason why she went into it the first place."

"You feel sorry for her don't you?"

Ann had said nothing. Ann did feel sorry for her.

"Ann. I know you feel sorry what happen to her."

"James, I do feel sorry for her but think about it. We took the most important memories to Shego. When Kim learns to walk, ride a bike, learning to drive, when they have their children. Those are all memories that Shego missed out on. Just because we made a promise that we wouldn't tell Kim that she was adopted. "Ann was starting to blame herself for never telling Kim.

"Ann. Betty told us why. She said she make our lives miserable if we ever told Kim."

"I know but I can't do it anymore. If I can't tell Kim then I must tell Shego."

"Well at least Ron doesn't know."

"Umm."

"Ann you didn't."

"Yea I did. I told Ron earlier today. He's coming over tonight too. He promised that he wouldn't tell Kim til Shego finds out."

"Ann. What if Shego burns Ron to a crisp."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Shego never really liked Ron."

"True but maybe she won't. Besides Shego has shown some great improvement lately."

"How Ann?"

"James, she saved Kim and Ron on their wedding day and gave blood to save Miracle's life."

"Ok maybe this will go well."

"Ann just turned towards James and smiled. Ann thought "I hope Shego takes it well that Kim is her own daughter."

* * *

Shego been going nuts on what Adam had said to her in her dream/vision.

"What was Adam saying? She's closer then you think. What could that possibly mean?"

Shego thought she get some answers at Go city hospital. Where she lost Adam and where the doctor told her she lost the baby.

As shego walked inside. She thought where the best place to start is?"

"Excuse me?"

Shego just looked at the woman standing next to her.

"Could you please tell me where the service desk is?"

Shego felt in a good mood. "Sure. The service desk is in the main lobby area."

"Where is the main lobby?"

"Through the e-emergency entrance."

"Thanks."

As the woman left, shego thought the service desk would be the perfect place to start looking for her daughter before going over to possible's place tonight."

"Hey. Wait up."

The woman just looked back and waited for Shego to catch up.

"Do you mind if I came with?"

"Sure to tell you the truth I could use some company."

"Thanks. So why are you here?"

"Well last year. I had a baby and they told me it was still born but I never saw the body and I black out when he was born. I woke up later and found the doctor to tell me that my baby was dead. I was watching the news and they said that the hospital was involved in taking babies when the mother was out cold either before or after they are born. It got me to think that my baby was taken from me."

Shego was shocked by this. The woman noticed that Shego had stopped and was very pale.

"Hey. You ok.

Shego was thinking that the dream wasn't a dream.

"So it was a vision."

The women just looked at shego weird. "Hello miss."

Shego shock her head and came back to reality.

"Hey you ok miss-"

"Shego. Call me shego."

"Ok Shego. My name is Dana. So what was that all about?"

"I think the same thing happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yea. You see I used to be a part of team go but that was until Adam. My fiancé died. We were fighting Electronique and got shocked. We both found out that I was 7-8 months pregnant that day."

"Why didn't the doctor tell you to stop the hero work?"

"I don't know. He told me I was still fine to continue my work."

"That sounds strange to me."

"It doesn't sound strange to me. The doctor's biggest concern was if the child was going to be burn with powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes. I throw plasma and Adam could control fire."

"Wow. No wonder he had concern."

"Yea well. After Adam and I got shocked, I blacked out and Adam was dead when they found him."

"The shock didn't do any damage to the baby did it?"

"I don't know. When I woke up two days later and the doctor told me that Adam had died and I miscarried. I was so upset I turn to villainy to try and heal the pain I was feeling.

"I portably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"Yea. The only reason why I'm here is because Adam came to me in a dream. Telling me that our daughter is still alive and I've come to find out the truth."

"How old would she be?"

"She be nineteen years old in May. Usually every year on her birthday I would pick a fight with Kim possible and place flower in the unmarked died children's cemetery."

Dana looked at Shego and thought there was a whole other side to her tough attitude.

Shego caught the Dana staring at her. "What?"

"It's just. I never thought you be a caring person Shego."

"Yea. Well there's a lot of stuff people don't know about me."

"Yea."

"Yea. Can we please find the service desk so we can find out if my kid was really adopted out?"

"I agree lets go."

Shego and Dana took off down the hall to find the service desk for answers.

* * *

At the Possible's house. Ann had just finished the salad she had been preparing an hour ago (don't ask. It takes my mom to make my grandmother's famous salad.)

"Ann. Ron is here."

Ann walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ron. How was Kim when you left?"

"She was fine. I think she's starting to question about her past?"

"Why her past?"

"Mrs. P. she told me when she was holding Emma that some of her memory came back.

"Really that's great that her memory is coming back."

"But Mrs. P." Ron looks around to see if anyone besides them were in the room.

"Ron, it's just us. I promise."

"Well it was a memory when she was a baby. She said you and Mr. Possible was talking to Betty. She also that Betty told you that she be watching Kim and to watch out for Shego."

Ann was in shock. She didn't think that the Kim's memory would go back so far in her life. She feared that Kim would find out for herself and hate her and James for not telling her years ago.

"She also said that she was confused because Betty had said that Shego would come and clam her."

"Ron. She remembers that whole conversation that we had with Betty years ago."

"What if she already figured it out?"

"Kim hasn't been out of the hospital to do that so I think we are ok for the time being."

"Mrs. P. Shego was talking to her before I came in before I left. Shego wanted Kim's help to find her daughter. Kim was more than willing to help as soon as her got out of the hospital that is."

"Then I better call Shego and tell her that dinner is cancelled. That way we can come up with a plan to tell both that if they haven't figured it out already."

"Mrs. P. What if Shego goes back to the hospital where she believed that she lost the baby?"

"Good point Ron but the hospital there is very capable of covering adopted babies even if the original parents do decide to take back the baby."

"True but Shego didn't give up her baby. It was taken from her."

"Then we better be asking Wade to build us some plasma prove cloths and shields because once she finds out. She ether be in an uncontrollable rage and hunt us down or she run back to Kim telling her that she is sorry for everything."

Ron got on the Kimmunicator to contact Wade to see if he could make such a thing.

* * *

Shego and Dana had finally reached the service desk after getting lost three times.

"Finally, I thought we never find it."

"Neither did I."

Shego and Dana tried to get to the desk but fifty or so people were crying and screaming. "Where is my child?"

"Looks like you're not the one that saw that news report, Dana."

Yea. It's going to take us hours to get to the desk."

The front end coriander got up and said "please people. We are working on the problem. If you please take a number we will call you up one by one."

Some people didn't have the time to wait and left the hospital swearing that they come back later in the day when they we're busy. Others took their number and sat in emergency or lobby.

Shego had enough waiting. She marched right up to the desk.

"Excuse me."

The lady had the nerve to ignore her. So shego screamed louder. "EXCUSE ME."

The lady still didn't respond. That's when shego notice that she was wearing headphones. Shego and Dana figured that she was listening to music and didn't care about what was going on. So Shego hatched a plan. She grabbed the headphone cord and melted it. The lady didn't hear her music and looked around to see what problem was. Then she noticed that about half of the cord was melted in Shego's hand.

"May I help you ladies?" looking very upset about losing the head phones.

"Why yes you can. Can you please point us in the right direction where we can find the record of all the adopted babies of the last twenty years?" Shego giving her world famous smirk.

"I'm sorry miss but those files are-"the nurse started to get scared because shego was starting her plasma.

"Ah. Yes. Find Doctor Jacobs. He has hold of all the babies that were adapted out from 1990 to today."

"And where is Dr. Jacobs?"

"He should be in his office on the second floor by the maternity ward."

"Ok. Thank you. You've been very helpful."

Shego still had the smirk on as she was walking away from the desk.

"You sure got away with people Shego."

"Well, I'm a woman who knows what she wants and I will get what I want."

"I can see that."

Shego and Dana were both laugh as they got close to the elevator.

* * *

"Ok, Wade is going to try and invent the plasma proof suits."

"Ok. I'll try to call Shego and to tell her that dinner is cancelled.

"Ok."

Ann sat there on the phone for about twenty min til Shego picked up.

"Hello?"

"Shego, this is Dr. Possible."

"O, hello Dr. Possible. How's your evening?"

"Good Shego. I called to tell you that dinner has been cancelled tonight."

"O, ok."

Shego thought. "Perfect is my chance to do more research to where my daughter might be."

"We'll reschedule this some other time."

"Fine with me Dr. Possible. Listen I got to go."

"Ok Shego. We'll see you around."

"Same here."

Dr. Possible hung up the phone and sigh. She knew what shego was up to.

"Well how's Shego?"

"Fine."

"Ok. I got to go Mrs. P. I got to finish building that third crib for Miracle."

"Ok Ron. Good night."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. P."

Ron gives them one last hug before going home for the night.

As Ann watch Ron walk next door. She began to wonder if Shego was going to fry him for marring Kim and giving her grandchildren. She would just have to wait and see.

* * *

After taking the call in the elevator, Shego was in a better mood than she has been in a long time. Dana notice that her smirk was turning into a smile.

"Get a little excited are we?"

"Well yea. I always wondered what she would look like. Would she look like me or more as her father? Has the family she been with treat her right or raise her right?"

"Ah starting to get those mother feelings for their child. I was like that when I adopted mine."

"You adopted?"

"Yea. After I was told it was stillborn. They still gave me the option to parent. After I looked into those eyes. I knew the little one belonged with me."

Shego was amazed by the story. "Did you ever wonder what if?"

"Of course, I wonder everyday if my baby boy was alive?"

"Yea, been wondering if my life would have turned out different if Adam hadn't died and the baby girl wasn't taken from me."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not sure but the dream I had with Adam really got me to thinking that she is out there somewhere, even if she really was six feet under. At least I know where she is."

"Wow! Shego that's deep. I never realized how much you must be hurting on the inside."

"Yea well, I've been hurting deep since I was told I lost Adam and the baby."

"That must have been tough."

"It was. I started to feel better when I fought Kim Possible. About three weeks ago, I started to see that I don't want to do this anymore."

"Shego, I hope you find your baby girl and if you do find her. Don't ever let her go again."

"I promise Dana." Shego gave Dana a hug right

* * *

Dr. Jacobs was looking over paper.

"O, what have I done? Taking perfectly healthy babies from their mothers when they blackout after child birth or c-section. And for what? Money? Like I don't have enough of that laying around."

All of a sudden he heard knocking at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Sir we're here to talk about adopting."

Dr. Jacobs thought it was another one of his clients who comes by and adopts. As he opens the door he gets an unexpected surprise. His eyes went wide as saucers and close the door as fast as he could.

"S-Shego? What on earth is she doing her?"

"Doctor Jacobs open this door or I'll burn it down."

"Never Shego. I know why you're here."

"O really." Shego light her hands and burned the door down in seconds.

Shego had a fire in her eye and nothing was going to stop her from getting the info that she needed. Shego grabbed the doc and slammed him against the wall.

"Now tell me where the files that holds our children in hum."

"I won't tell." He yelled at Shego.

"O really, we'll see about that."

Dana learned one lesson. Never stop Shego from what she wanted. She watched shego punch, kick, throw, and body slam the poor doctor. After about 5 mins of this punishment, the doctor came to a decision."

"Ok. Ok. There in the brown cabinet."

"Ok. Don't go anywhere. I might need you again if you are lying to me. Shego decided to kick the doc one more time knocking him out cold.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What. We got the answer we wanted didn't we."

Dana just sits there shaking her head at Shego.

* * *

After about five mins, Dana found what she was looking for. Her son was alive and living with the family where her adopted son was supposed to go. She found the birth certificates and everything.

"I found what I was looking for how about you Shego?"

Shego was in a state of shock. Her eyes were glued to that paper and couldn't look away.

"Shego?"

Dana notice her shocked state and came over to see what Shego could be so shocked about.

"What's the matter Shego?"

"A-Adam was right. She was close that I thought. It just took me til know to realize it."

"Who? Who is your daughter?"

"It's none other than Kim Possible."

"What!"

"I know. I should have known to. The ability and the eyes. O may god, she has my eyes."

"But where did the red hair come from?"

Shego just smirked and said "She gets the hair from her father. Why didn't I see it before I came all the way out here?"

"I don't know. Do you think she knows that you're her real mother?"

"I don't think so Dana. If she did, she would kick or punch me so hard." Shego rubs her ribs from the last time Kim and she fought.

"Why doesn't she have any powers?'

"I don't know but I don't care if she had powers or not. I'm going to love her no matter what."

"Well it could be worst."

"What could be worse than finding out that your arch-enemy is your own daughter?"

"She could have kids of her own."

Shego started to laugh but it slowly disappeared when reality sunk in."

"What's the matter know?"

"I'm a grandmother." Shego hits her head on the cabinet.

"O well congratulations."

"Thanks, I got to go sort something out."

"Ok. Good luck Shego."

"Thanks, Same to you."

As Shego was walking away, she felt some wind go passed her.

"Adam, you couldn't have told me that Kim Possible is our daughter."

After that statement Shego took off in the Hover car back to Middleton to begin a new life with Kim, Ron, Emma, Adam, and Miracle. She may have missed out on so much is Kim's life so far but she won't miss what's left of it or her grandchildren.

**

* * *

**

sorry guys I'm going to have to end this story here. I might make a squeal to this but I don't know yet. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it.

**I decided to the rename the story but I don't know what. Please poll on my profile site at the top and vote what the title of this title should be. **

**Please Review or no squeal. wahahaha**


End file.
